eh¿qué?
by 00camii00
Summary: cyborg y abeja tienen un...inconveniente.. cyborg sale corriendo. Chico estia tiene un MEGA ARCHI REQUETECONTRA BUEN PLAN... o sea: todo normal. no?
1. priimeraciion

**hola! cmo andan tanto tiempo? **

**bn? mal? maso? se enfermaron? les regalaron algo? decidiiern vivir en alaska xqe el nombre d ese pais tiene una k? se cayeron a un pozo lleno d monedas i fueron rscata2 x una guitarra de color amarillo?**

**espero q no, no mgustan las guitarras color amarillo... jeje bueno che, qieren leer? qiieren comer pan? QIEREN SER MILLONARIOS? YO PUEDO AYUDARLOS CON ESO! a lo d leer me refiiero eh...! ni se emociionen jajaja**

**bueno, estoi aburrida...asiq eso provok esto:**

Cyborg caminaba completamente desanimado hacia la sala de la torre pensando en sus problemas, sus horribles problemas que habían empezado la noche anterior con una inocente sugerencia...

Que buena suerte que tenía a sus amigos, que seguramente podrían darle algún consejo útil, como buenos amigos que eran y dada su sabiduría en ese tipo de asuntos…Nah, ¿a quién estaba tratando de engañar?

-_pero, podrían aconsejarme, y así yo sabría qué es lo que __no__ tengo que hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia para resolver este problema…_ -y con ese pensamiento en mente abrió las puertas, encontrándose con dos de sus compañeros: robin y starfire. Ellos tenían una cara que claramente indicaba que había pasado algo muy incómodo para ellos.

Normalmente, él con su típica cyborgsición habría ido a averiguar, buscar alguna manera de chantajear a su líder como haría cualquier persona, pero ese día no estaba de humor. Lo cual sería preocupante para cualquiera que lo conociera...pero bueno, siguiendo con su problema, cyborg entró en el lugar. Sus dos amigos parecían no notarlo, así que él decidió hacer el primer intento de llamar su atención desde la cocina-

-ejem… -se aclaró la garganta tratando de que cualquiera de los dos adolescentes lo mirara, mientras ponía una pose de "estoy taaan pensativo sobre algo taaan importante"; esa pose que hace la gente cuando pone un codo encima de la mesa y en eso apoya su cara.

Aunque claro, esa señal también sirve para decir "estoy taaan aburrido que si nadie dice algo bueno me muero", como sea, cyborg parecía alumna de escuela en plena crisis-

-bueno…en realidad…no es eso lo que quería decir… -empezaba starfire, obviamente buscando desesperadamente la manera de no confundirse más.-

-es que me malentendiste, me refiero a que… -al mismo tiempo el líder seguía, sin prestar atención a cyborg, que fue por su segundo intento-

-¡ejem…! -nada…sus compañeros seguían en el rubor y mirando para cualquier lado que no fueran ellos mismos o a él para el caso. En ese momento entraron los otros dos y cyborg vio su oportunidad, después de todo _alguien_ tenía que hacerle caso en algún momento-

-¡decilo de nuevo! –pedía el chico verde casi saltando mientras entraba-

-no. –le contestó simplemente raven- y deja de saltar así…pareces una niñita que se comió una bolsa de caramelos después de la medianoche...

-¿por favor? –volvía a insistir, ignorando haber sido comparado con una niñita con sobredosis de azúcar-

-ejem… -repitió el mitad robot, a ver si ellos sí lo escuchaban y lo ayudaban de una buena vez-

-¡no! –evidentemente, nada de atención para cyborg-

-¡pero raeeeeeeee!¡tenés que decirlo otra vez! –volvió a pedir. Cyborg agarró la aspiradora y empezó a hacer ruido con ella para así llamar la atención de alguien...-

-a lo que me refiero es a que… -seguía tratando de explicarse robin más colorado que el pelo de la pelirroja. Cyborg agarraba una olla y empezaba a golpearla...-

-te entiendo, quiero decir, lo que quiero decir es que eso… -starfire completamente enredada. Cyborg estaba empezando a desesperarse: agarró el cucharón y prendió la licuadora para hacer más ruido mientras usaba la aspiradora y repetía su frase-

-¡EJEM! –sí, esa frase. Todavía sin atención. ¿qué les pasaba a todos hoy? Agarrando una lata de atún una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza-

-¿pooooorfiiiis? –volvió a pedirle el chico bestia a raven, que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien verde-

-¡no! ¿por qué querés que diga eso de todas maneras?

-porque…

-¡claro! -explicaba robin- ¡Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero, yo…! -una lata de atún marca "mar fresco" (el mejor atún que pueda comprar) voló hasta la ventana de la torre rompiéndola, y terminando toda conversación. Dirigiendo su vista para mirar de donde venía la lata, ellos se encontraron a cyborg con un megáfono y una olla en las manos-

-**¡EJEM! –**se aclaró la garganta con el megáfono en mano mientras golpeaba la licuadora y los demás lo miraban congelados sin saber que hacer. Mientras, él decidió volver a su pose de: "estoy taaan pensativo sobre algo taaan importante" encima de la mesa de la cocina, como si no hubiera pasado nada-

-¿cyborg, te pasa algo? –preguntó starfire con curiosidad, a esta altura cualquiera podría saber que estaban buscando llamar su atención con indirectas, alienígena o no.-

-no, nada. Solamente quería saber que pasaba… -empezó él, obviamente fingiendo que no quería contar su problema y así todos querrían saber, porque claro que la curiosidad seguramente los estaba matando, y no iban a parar hasta averiguar el problema de su buen amigo cyborg…-

-eh...nosotros… -empezaron robin con starfire al mismo tiempo totalmente nerviosos y ruborizandose por haber hablado al mismo tiempo, él revoleó sus ojos antes de mirar a los otros dos, quizás trataban de ocultar su curiosidad…eso debía ser...-

-¿y ustedes?

-¡quiero que diga de nuevo lo que dijo antes pero ella no quiere repetirlo! –se quejó chico bestia ahora mirando a raven nuevamente-

-¡no entiendo por qué querés que diga eso! ¡Ni siquiera es gracioso!

-yo creo que…

-¡ejem…! -interrumpió cyborg, no queriendo quebrar otro vidrio más para llamar la atención.- ya que todos ustedes insisten tanto, les voy a contar lo que me pasa… -empezó, dándose cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada haciéndose el interesante mientras todos lo miraban- estoy en un pozo depresivo.

-bueno… -empezó starfire- yo creo que eso no te pasaría si miraras bien por donde caminas… ¿pero dónde está ese pozo? Yo no lo veo, ¿solamente cyborg puede verlo?

-es una expresión –le empezó a explicar robin- no hay ningún pozo, es como cuando la gente dice "estoy en el horno", las personas no están literalmente en un horno…

-ah…¿eso quiere decir que cuando me dijiste que me iba a crecer la nariz sí mentía era mentira? –preguntó ahora un poco amenazante y mirándolo sospechosamente-

-no, eso es diferente... –se apuró a decir robin, no queriendo seguir a la lata de atún "mar fresco" por la ventana- como sea, ¿por qué el pozo de depresión?

-resulta que abeja, ella…descubrió mi más grande temor –explicó él suspirando depresiva y exageradamente- y…bueno…ya sé que ustedes se mueren por saber, y como son mis amigos, les voy a contar. Pasó así: -empezó cyborg y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo de la pared-

-…

-¿cyborg? –lo interrumpió robin sacándolo de su ensoñación-

-¿sí?

-no podemos ver tus recuerdos –pequeño gran detalle-

-¡ah cierto, perdón…! Bueno, fue así: estábamos muy tranquilos hablando como siempre, cuando ella me dijo "deberíamos ir a la playa alguna vez…" yo le dije que no, me preguntó por qué, yo no quise contestar. –explicó cyborg, haciendo una pausa dramática- Hasta que, finalmente, después de un rato de discutir, me sacó la verdad. Algo que yo nunca creía que nadie iba a saber, mi más grande secreto en todo el universo que he mantenido durante todos estos años…yo soy…soy...estrelfóbico –finalizó, todos se quedaron callados en un silencio que parecía no terminarse nunca, porque ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que…-

-¿qué carancho significa estrelfóbico? –preguntó con suma delicadeza chico bestia, como él siempre hace en situaciones sentimentalmente impactantes como esa-

-quiero decir, que tengo miedo a...las estrellas de mar –explicó fatalmente, mirando al suelo avergonzado. Aunque seguramente sus amigos lo comprenderían...-

-ah… -exclamaron los dos chicos completamente seguros de que jamás habían escuchado ese término en sus vidas-

-un segundo… -empezó robin dándose cuenta de algo, y haciendo que todos lo miraran- ¿tu mayor miedo son las estrellas de mar? –preguntó él casi a punto de reírse, ¿el gran cyborg le tenía miedo a un inofensivo invertebrado?-

-¿eso quiere decir que si me transformo en una estrella de mar vas a tenerme miedo? –preguntó chico bestia calculando sus nuevas posibilidades-

-¿te dan miedo cuando las ves en televisión? –preguntó ahora starfire curiosamente-

-¿significa que puedo amenazarte con una estrella de mar? –esta vez raven era la que preguntaba-

-¡ese no es el punto! –los interrumpió el avergonzado robot, dado que sus amigos no parecían tener el menor interés en ayudarlo con su crisis- el punto es que cuando se lo dije, empezó a reírse como loca, me puse muy rojo, salí corriendo…y básicamente, ese es mi problema. –terminó esperando una respuesta, pero las caras de ellos mostraban que ahí no había nada parecido a una respuesta-

-bueno… -empezó chico bestia antes que cualquiera de los demás dijera algo, eso no era una buena señal para cualquier persona con un problema y un poco de cerebro- ya que sos mi mejor amigo, quizás, con mucha suerte, el gran chico bestia pueda tener consideración, y ayudarte haciendo un **mega archi requetecontra buen** **plan**, y así solucionaríamos tu problema –propuso el chico verde con una sonrisa que indicaba que ya había empezado a imaginar las cosas que podrían hacer para solucionar sus problemas…o causar descontrol-

-no creo que… -demasiado tarde: chico bestia ya estaba escribiendo frenéticamente en un pizarrón sin dejar que nadie más viera el **mega archi requetecontra buen plan**. mientras que ellos se sentaban, dándose cuenta de que iba a tomarse su tiempo…y de que cuando terminara algo sumamente caótico podría empezar...

**cri cri cri... hola? siiguen viivos? xqe creo q yo no...esperen...no, no festejen todaviia, estoii viiva! muajajaja **

**si leyrn hasta ak, yo supongo, calculo, pienso, imagino q dejaran review pra decirm "te volvist lok?" o "MATASTE MIS OJOS!" o "se le informa q si no dja d subiir historias procederemos a demandarla por $ (pero no van a conseguir nada!)" **

**asiq ya sabn, reviewisen! o no...**

**HAGANLO! o sino...eh...ALGO VA A PASAR! no se cuando...ni como, ni q...pro algo! i no se va a salvar nadie! ni vos! persona q veo leyndo en este momento! jja bueno m voi!**

**chau! =D**


	2. fase 1 qiiero decir, CERO

**BUENAS tardes, NOCHES, mañanas O cualquiera SEA el TIEMPO en EL que HAYAN entrado! **

**si buscan una lectura seria y llena d sentido, apretn el boton q diice atras...xq yo dudo mucho q encuentrn algo d eso ak...**

**si buscan alg completamnt extraño...siigan! xqe abajo esta lo q buscan! (cinco xciiento mas d locuras, se recomiienda discrecion -nunk sup xqe poniian eso en ls programas- COMO SEA! lean! (o no xD)**

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que había empezado la creación del **mega archi requetecontra buen plan,** y todavía chico bestia no dejaba que nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia viera de qué se trataba.  
>Claro que normalmente en ese tiempo habrían empezado a hacer algo diferente si fuera un día normal... ¿qué adolescente se queda mirando por 10 minutos a una persona que ni siquiera habla fijamente?<p>

Obviamente eso puede cambiar cuando esa persona es un chico verde creando un **mega archi requetecontra buen plan** que puede crear una catástrofe. Así que ahí estaban: mirando al chico verde para tratar de averiguar qué podría estar planeando para resolver el "tema cyborg"-

-¿ya está? -preguntó starfire curiosamente-

-falta poco... -contestaba el verde mientras trazaba algunas lineas que posiblemente no eran necesarias para hacer que eso funcionara, pero le adherían un efecto dramático a este plan-

-bueno ¿sabes qué? No me importa tu plan. -le dijo robin, tratando de que chico bestia terminara de una buena vez con el suspenso que era bastante molesto. Sobre todo si uno es robin y quiere saber cosas al azar, como "¿quién es slade?" "¿por qué su máscara nunca se rompe?" "¿en qué verulería compra?" y ese tipo de cosas que todos en algun momento pensamos...-

-por favor... -lo interrumpió chico bestia, deteniendo la creación de su plan- es obvio que se mueren por conocer mi **mega archi requetecontra buen plan.** Sobre todo raven, esa cara de ansiedad la delata -las miradas se dirigieron a raven que tenía la expresión como de...bueno, la misma que usa siempre, pero que para él parecía ser ansiedad- pero tranquilos, ya les voy a mostrar el **mega archi requetecontra buen plan** -y con eso siguió la planeación.-

-¿ya está? -claro que starfire no iba a darse por vencida y, un minuto después volvió a preguntar, pero él solamente sacudió la cabeza-

-¡¿YA? -pregunto ahora cyborg, después de todo, este plan podía salvar su relación o bien hacer que abeja dejara de hablarle por el resto de su vida...¡eso suele poner a la gente nerviosa!-

-tranquilo cyborg, no seas impacientoso... -le indicó chico bestia señalándolo con el dedo índice sin levantar la vista del plan...no dandose cuenta de que estaba señalando a raven en su lugar-

-impaciente... -lo corrigió raven moviendo el dedo que la acusaba para que señale a cyborg-

-eso mismo, impacientista.. solamente faltan algunos detalles...¡este plan va a ser uno de los mejores que he hecho hasta ahora! -y con eso siguió trabajando en el **mega archi requetecontra buen plan**-

-¿y ahora? -preguntó esta vez robin, viendo que el chico se había quedado paralizado mirando a la hoja-

-paso...eh...quiero decir, ¡listo! -exclamó antes de mostrar una hoja llena de cálculos, esquemas, flechas, letras y dibujos- ¡admieren, el **mega archi requetecontra buen plan! **

**-**¿eso? -pregunto cyborg, que sinceramente no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué cosa significaba todo eso-

-sí, eso. -confirmó chico bestia sonriendo-

-¿y eso significa...? -empezó robin, mientras los cuatro trataban de figurarse qué cosa quería decir eso, y la desordenada letra no ayudaba en lo más mínimo-

-les explico... -empezó él, sacando de algún lado una regla enorme y empezando a señalar- esto...es la fase 1 del plan -explicó señalando un dibujo que...nadie podía saber bien qué cosa era-

-¿una ambulancia? -preguntó starfire un poco confundida, tratando de mirar el dibujo desde diferentes ángulos para ver si cambiaba-

-no, parece una caja de leche volcada -le dijo raven moviendo un poco la cabeza-

-fíjense que si lo miran de forma diagonal, se puede ver una oveja pisando ramitas.. -aportó cyborg, y todos hicieron lo mismo-

-¡eso no es...! -empezó chico bestia tratando de aclarar las cosas-

-¡chico bestia tiene razón! -los interrumpió robin, sorprendiendo a todos con la extraña elección de palabras- es más como una gallina comiendo arroz...

-¿qué? ¡No, es el auto de cyborg! -exclamó el chico verde, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos-

-¿y entonces qué son esos palitos ahí abajo? -le pregunto starfire señalando la parte de abajo del auto-

-¡esos somos nosotros!

-¿por qué nos está pisando un auto?

-¡estamos subiendo al auto!

-¿por abajo?

-¡no! Como sea, ese no es el punto...el punto es que tenemos que ir al auto, y comprar algunos materiales para mi plan... -explicó mientras los otros seguían mirando el dudoso dibujo-

-¿y entonces? -preguntó robin mirando cuidadosamente al dibujo que, si él tenía que decir con sinceridad, seguía pareciendo una gallina comiendo arroz-

-entonces, vamos al auto, y ahí conseguimos los materiales que yo necesito para poner en acción la fase 1

-¿la fase 1 es solamente ir a comprar? -preguntó starfire sacando los ojos del dibujo y mirando a su compañero-

-sí. -afirmó el chico bestia, que quería que dejaran de mirar su dibujo de una buena vez y se concentraran!-

-¿entonces no sería algo como...no sé...fase 0? -preguntó raven haciendo lo mismo que starfire-

-¿qué sabes sobre fases de los **mega archi requetecontra buenos planes**?

-sé que no es una fase ir a comprar...

-bueno, está bien -dijo él, no queriendo empezar una pelea en el medio de su plan- ¡la fase _cero _va a empezar! -anunció hacieno énfasis en "cero". Pero nadie parecía prestarle atención- ¿POR QUÉ NO VAMOS DE UNA VEZ?

-si lo pedís así, tan bonito... -le dijo raven sarcásticamente al chico que empezaba a tener canas verdes...aunque obviamente no se le notarían-

-sí...tranquilo lechuga con patas, ya estamos yendo... -lo interrumpió cyborg, gran error-

-¿lechuga con patas? -preguntó el chico indignadamente, cyborg solamente asintió sin darle mucha importancia mientras que los demás miraban- ¡disculpame, pero las lechugas son **mucho más **pálidas que mi tono de verde! -exclamó gritándole al chico mitad robot-

-sí, sí...lo que digas...

-¡bueno lata de gaseosa reciclada, yo...!

-¡Basta! -los detuvo robin antes de que pasaran toda la santa tarde sentados mirándolos discutir- ¡al auto!

-pero... -empezaron a discutir los dos chicos al mismo tiempo-

-PERO NADA, ¡al auto, ahora! -los interrumpió robin señalando con su dedo la puerta-

-sí mami -dijeron los dos antes de salir por la puerta...-

-¿y ustedes? -preguntó ahora mirando a las dos chicas que fueron flotando lentamente hasta la puerta, no queriendo más entrenamiento del normal. Una vez en el sótano, ya listos para entrar al auto T, parecía que robin iba a conseguir su tranquilidad, pero...-

-¿y las llaves? -preguntó cyborg, mirano frenéticamente alrededor buscando las dichosas llaves- ¡díganme, quién las tiene! -pero no dio tiempo para contestar antes de que una realizacion lo golpeó- ¡ya sé quien fue!

-¿quién? -preguntó interesadamente starfire-

-¡Trigon seguramente se las llevó! -sus compañeros lo miraron confundidos, cosa que parecían hacer mucho últimamente-

-¿y él se las llevó porque...?

-¿no es obvio? -preguntó mirando a chico bestia-

-¿no? -contestó él no muy seguro de qué cosa decir en esas situaciones-

-¡obviamente me tiene envidia...! -explicó mirando a los otros titanes que se preguntaban exactamente qué se contestaba en situaciones como esa-

-¿por qué? -preguntó ahora robin-

-¡porque, ingenuo robin, él tiene envidia de mi bronceado! -ok...eso era raro- ¡él nunca podría tener este color de piel...así que se venga de mí robándome mis llaves!

-eh...

-¡Y USTEDES YA LO SABÍAN, VERDAD? ¡ESTO ESTABA TODO PLANEADO!

-¿no...no son esas que tenés en la mano? -preguntó tímidamente starfire, apuntando a un juego de llaves-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ESTAS SON DEL...auto...! -murmuro la última parte, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar mientras los otros cuatro lo miraban con caras que obviamente decían "¿enserio?"- ¡que alegría que encontraramos las llaves...! -nada, seguían mirándolo con las mismas caras...- ¿vamos a ir a hacer eso o no?

-sí, vamos -dijo chico bestia, recordando su **mega archi requetecontra buen plan**, y subiendo al auto auto con sus compañeros para ir a conseguir los "materiales necesarios" para su plan...

**heiii! bueno che, como ya se van yendo yo nuevament asumo q me van a reviewisar el capiitulo! i sino...cmo ls di ants, ALGO va a pasar... (n se q...pro algo!)**

**chau! =D**


	3. en el suprmercado jasy hovy vera!

**i aqi estoi estoi nuevamnt! aterroriizando gentes i tirandlos de sus siillas! muajajajaja xD**

**bueno che, gracias x ls reviews (a ls q reviewiisarn) x onr en favs (a ls q lo hiiciiern) i a los q leyrn! (q si estan ak es xq se obsesionarn cn esto muajajajja**

**bueno che, este es uno + larguito xD**

Por supuesto que, normalmente, un viaje en el auto para ir al supermercado es una cosa perfectamente normal. La gente puede ir conversando, escuchando música o callada. Pero, desgraciada o afortunadamente, (depende de donde se lo mire) los titanes _ni eso _lo hacían normalmente.

Sin embargo, este día era...asombrosamente normal... (sin mencionar el **súper mega requetecontra buen plan** y la estrelfobia, claro está). Pero claro, no sería un día normal si el chico verde, mejor conocido como chico bestia, hiciera una pregunta que...**muy poca gente** haría...-

-¿raven? -preguntó arruinando la paz y quietud de los cuatro titanes en el auto t para hacer una pregunta sumamente extraña:- ¿hay un plural para los plurales?

-plurales es el plural de plural. -contestó raven, no muy segura de por qué alguien puede preguntar algo como eso...-

-pero, ¿entonces plurales no tiene un plural? -claro que con esa respuesta no se podía matar la curiosidad de el chico verde...-

-¿por qué iba a tener un plural plurales, si ya es un plural? -bueno, ahí va otra pregunta...-

-no sé...

-_por fin... _-pensaron los otros titanes, pero...-

-¿y qué pasa cuándo los plurales quieren salir a pasear?

-los plurales son palabras, dudo que quieran salir a pasear.

-pero, ¿y si quieren? -¿Qué esperaban? ¡Chico bestia no llegó a donde está ahora, (en el asiento de un auto), no haciendo preguntas!-

-si quieren salir a pasear que salgan, porque son plural**es** -le contestó raven, ella tampoco llegó a dónde está ahora no contestando agresivamente a todo el que se le cruzara por el frente con una pregunta estúpida-

-pero, ¿y si son varios plurales? -robin les está dando una mirada bastante fea, starfire los mira con curiosidad y cyborg trata de ignorar la extraña e innecesaria conversación-

-¿cómo pueden ser varios plurales, si plurales es el plural de plural?

-bueno... pueden ser **grupos **de plurales... -claro, insistencia es la clave de todo...y robin se estaba empezando a cansar...-

-los grupos de plurales pueden salir a pasear si quieren, porque son plurales que es el plural de plural. Entonces son _varios _plural**es **

**-pero **-continuó el chico que ya estaba cansando a todos alrededor- si plurales es el plural de plural, y plural es el plural de singular, entonces ¿cómo los plurales no van a tener un plural, si plural lo tiene? -yo no sé ustedes, pero personalmente ya me perdí-

-plural no es el plural de nada, en todo caso sería singulares el plural de singular, no plural.

-pero y si...

-¡Y si mejor se callan de una buena vez! -perguntó robin pacientemente haciendo callar la discusión acerca de los plurales.-

-¿ya llegamos? -preguntó starfire terminando con el silencio que duró un minuto completo-

-sí -(NA: ¡ahí los agarré! ¿creyeron que ella iba a preguntar y le iban a contestar que no? JA) Así que ahi estaban, frente al gran supermercado que tenía su enorme cartel diciendo "supermercado jasy hovy vera: ¡no sabemos por qué nos pusimos así!".-

-bueno, ¿vamos a entrar o no? -preguntó cyborg, no muy seguro de por qué estaban ahí parados mirando fijamente a...bueno, nada. Siguiendo su consejo los otros titanes decidieron entrar al supermercado con el extraño nombre, hasta que...-

-esperen -los interrumpió robin- ¿recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez que fuimos a un supermercado? -ellos se pusieron a asentir, recordando el "pequeño" incidente- bueno, no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Así que, chico bestia no te quiero ver cerca del algodón. Cyborg, lejos de los aromatizantes. Star, por favor no vayas a los congelados. Raven, no te acerques a ningún crustaceo.

-sí, y robin tiene que mantenerse alejado de las latas... -empezó cyborg, no gustándole mucho que robin no se incluyera en la advertencia-

-¡fue un accidente! -exclamó el líder mientras agarraba un carrito de supermercado y entraba ignorando las risas de sus compañeros que lo seguían.- muy bien, ¿qué se supone que compremos?

-vamos a comprar pintura, CDs, focos de luz, harina, una sandía, un coco, chocolate, gaseosas, un reloj de cocina, cintex, pasta dental y globos. -terminó la lista que en algún momento se había encargado de memorizar y qué era bastante...¿cómo decirlo...? Particular...-

-bueno... ¡pero esta vez nadie se separa del grupo! -les advirtió con un tono completamente amenazante. ¿paranoico? Bueno, si hubieran vivido la horrible y traumatizante situación que a él le tocó pasar con chico bestia tratando de ser barbudo, starfire tratando de hacer que la gente sienta escalofríos, cyborg promoviendo desodorantes a las amas de casa con tono de traficante, raven tratando de matar a una langosta y él mismo desarmando torres de latas sin razón aparente, no creerían lo mismo-

-pero... ¿para qué necesitamos esas cosas? -preguntaba starfire mientras raven ponía un balde de pintura encima del carrito, robin y cyborg lo llenaban con gaseosa, y chico bestia revisaba cuidadosamente lo que ellos ponían ahí-

-eso es parte del plan. Solamente busca más globos -le contestó chico bestia mientras miraba alrededor en busca de la pasta de dientes como lo haría cualquier fulano que quiere tener sus dientes blancos y aliento a menta, ¿por qué todas las pastas dentales tienen el mismo sabor a menta?

Como sea, ellos hacían sus compras totalmente anormales, las cuales iban sorprendentemente rápido...-

-¡ya tenemos casi todo! -exclamó starfire poniendo una sandía en el carrito lleno de cosas completamente al azar-

-sí, esto va bastante rápido... -dijo cyborg poniendo un paquete de harina en el carro-

-que raro que nadie nos detuviera por ninguna cosa... -empezó robin pensativo- ni siquiera cuando chico bestia saltó encima de esa lata de palmitos...

-¿qué te pasa con las latas? -le preguntó raven mientras los titanes y una empleada llamada Noemí lo miraban de forma extraña-

-solamente digo... -se defendió y entonces miró a la empleada- ¡y usted deje de mirarme...! -empezó a leer la tarjeta con el nombre- ¡...Noemí! ¡solamente mis amigos pueden insinuar que tengo un problema obsesivo con las latas! -le gritó, antes de que la repositora de góndolas decidiera irse y dejar a ese particular grupo de clientes solo-

-bueno, si ya terminaste de gritarles a las empleadas, ¿qué más nos falta? -le preguntó raven al chico verde-

-solamente los huevos y la cinta. -dijo mientras colocaba un cartón de huevos en el carrito de compras-

-perdón, pero me parece que nunca habías mencionado los huevos, chico bestia -le dijo starfire mirando curiosamente a su amigo-

-¡claro que lo hice! ¿cierto rae?

-no.

-eh...bueno, de todos modos, vamos a necesitarlos -les dijo mientras trataba de encontrar la cinta- ¿dónde carancho se supone que hay cinta?

-si conozco este supermercado, y ciertamente no lo conozco... -empezó cyborg- ...debe estar justamente en ese pasillo -dijo él, señalando al pasillo número 3: "lacteos"-

-pero.. -empezó a responder robin- ahí dice lácteos...

-¡ahí está lo que buscamos! -gritó chico bestia "discretamente" señalando la cinta en el pasillo 3: "lácteos"-

-¿entonces por qué dice lácteos? -preguntó nuevamente robin-

-¿y cómo se supone que voy a saber? -le preguntó cyborg, caminando hacia la cinta-

-¿no dijiste que conocías este supermercado? -le pregunto ahora starfire mirando con curiosidad a la "lata de gaseosa reciclada"-

-no, yo dije que **no** lo conocía -corrigió, y ellos reanudaron su búsqueda por la dichosa cinta, pero...-

-¡por fin, encontré la cinta! -exclamó una voz conocida por ser la voz del villano con nombre de color en inglés y de una letra del abecedario, así es: red x- ¿por qué le ponen pasillo de los lácteos si acá no hay ni leche? -le preguntó a nadie en particular-

-¿y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó starfire mirando a los demás-

-¡reunión! -exclamó el líder y los cinco se reunieron en una ronda, dejando al carrito en el medio- ¿entonces?

-uno de nosotros tiene que ir, y quitárselo -dijo cyborg, haciendo que los otros asintieran de acuerdo con él-

-perfecto, entonces... ¿quién va?

-...

-¡no voy! -exclamaron los cinco al mismo tiempo y quejándose porque nadie quería ir voluntariamente, lo que significaba una sola cosa...-

-¡piedra, papel o tijera! -dijo robin, no dándole a nadie tiempo para pensar nada, dejando las cosas así: Raven: tijera. Starfire y robin: piedra. Cyborg: papel. Chico bestia: eh...figura desconocida...-

-¿qué se supone que es eso? -le preguntó raven, señalando la forma que el chico bestia había hecho y hablando los pensamientos de todos-

-¿remolino mortal? -contestó él con tono de duda y los demás lo miraban como diciendo "¿enserio?"- ¡sí existe! -afirmó. Obviamente, no pasaron más de dos segundos antes que el "seleccionado por el destino" fuera lanzado hacia el villano que ahora miraba palas de jardín...lo cual por alguna razón estaba en el mismo pasillo que la cinta-

-me pregunto cual me tendría que llevar... -murmuraba red x mirando a las diferentes palas que habían a la venta-

-¡te atrapé red x! -le gritó chico bestia apareciendo de la nada, o por lo menos de la nada para red x-

-¿perdón? -preguntó el villano mirando al adolescente verde que venía seguido de sus otros amigos y un carrito de compras-

-¡no trates de hacerte el tonto! -le gritó acusadoramente chico bestia, mientras señalaba con el dedo-

-¡pero si yo no hice nada! -se quejó, claro, él era un villano. ¡Pero eso no significaba que iba a recibir acusaciones falsas caramba!-

-¿es que nunca paras de hacer el mal? -le preguntó por alguna extraña razón chico bestia-

-¡eso no es verdad! -se defendió él- ¡hoy le di leche al gatito de mi vecina!

-¿enserio? -le preguntaron los cinco titanes al mismo tiempo y él asintió-

-¡como sea, esa cinta es nuestra!

-¡eso no es verdad, es mía!

-¡nuestra!

-¡MÍA! -la empleada Noemí llegaba justo para contemplar la escena-

-¡NUESTRA! -ahora los demás titanes ayudan al chico verde y Noemí se retiraba lentamente, empezando a creer que se merecía un aumento-

-¡ah, sí? ¡QUIEREN PELEAR! -les preguntó red X a los titanes. (cuantas veces habre dicho eso xD)-

-¡S...! Es decir no... -se interrumpió a si mismo robin, recordando su "comportamiento de supermercado"-

-¿no? -preguntó sorprendido red X- ¿es que acaso no creen que soy lo suficientemente bueno como para pelear contra ustedes? -preguntó ahora un poco herido-

-claro que no, es que...

-¡es que, qué! -les gritó otra vez mirando a cyborg ahora-

-no es eso, enemigo red X -empezó starfire, tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor- lo que sucede es que tenemos que comportarnos de manera específica en este momento...

-nos echaron del último supermercado por perturbar la paz -resumió raven, no queriendo ver a un villano con problemas emocionales-

-ah... -murmuro, aliviado de que no pasaba nada fuera de lugar- ¡pero todavía no voy a darles nada! -exclamó ahora con una risa malvada- a menos que...me derroten...

-pero no podemos pelear acá...

-ya sé, ¡vamos a solucionar esto como gente no normal que somos! -les dijo y ahora todos sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar y se prepararon antes de gritar-

-¡piedra, papel o tijera! -y con eso, quedaron los siguientes resultados: Chico bestia: figura indefinida o "remolino mortal" Red X: algo que no se sabe qué es-

-¡no! ¡Un remolino mortal! -se quejó red X, que aparentemente sabía la figura que chico bestia estaba haciendo y entregando la cinta mientras los titanes se iban lentamente como Noemí había hecho unos momentos antes-

-¿y qué fue lo que hizo él? -le preguntó robin a chico bestia una vez que estaban en la caja-

-aro de fuego, ¡já, ese tonto creyó que podía ganarle a mi remolino mortal...! El cual por cierto yo les dije que existía y ustedes no me creyeron... -murmuró mientras los miraba acusadoramente-

-Buenas tardes -los saludó la cajera mientras empezaba a cobrar las cosas-

-bueno... ¿quién paga? -preguntó raven mirando a sus compañeros que compartieron una mirada dudosa antes de que todos excepto robin gritaran-

-¡yo no! -y salieran corriendo o volando según fuera el caso de ahí con las bolsas-

-ay... ¿cómo es que siempre termino pagando yo? -se preguntó a si mismo, antes de pagarle a la cajera e irse junto con sus compañeros, casi aplastando a Noemí, la empleada, que ahora decidió que definitivamente iba a tener que conseguir un aumento.

**i ahi lo tiienen! el nuevo capii con la particiipacion especial de NOEMI Y RED X xD q no se qien es noemi...o red x para el kso...asiq bue, m voi, no ls molsto +.**

**prdn x no actualiizr antes, gracias = a ls q revisarn sin cuenta, q n ls pud ponr naa xqe...bueno, n se puedn contestar. jejeje**

**bue..chau! =D **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! x)**


	4. fase 1 atreer el objetivo

**HOLAª!**

**ujuju una "a" chiqitita! yo no sabia q eso se podia hacr! **

**ahra de vuelta al tema... varias ccosas pra dciir: **

**1-gracias x ls reviews, favorits, leer, viciarse con la historia, amenazas de moricion, tomates, etc.. **

**2-PERDOOON x NO HABR ACTUALIZADO ANTES! FUE CULPA DE UN MONOPOLIO!**

**3-LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS! **

**ahi tienen! **

Después del exitoso viaje al supermercado, evadir demandas por parte de Noemí y derrotar a Red x con la súper jugada "remolino mortal", (la cual por cierto chico bestia no dejaba de recordarles existía y era su especialidad), los titanes llegaron a su casita...o torrecita, sin daños mayores.

Claro que cyborg casi choca con un poste porque raven quiso extrangular a chico bestia...pero eso no cuenta como inconveniente mayor. Así que ahora que estaban ahí, con los objetos necesarios para el plan, alguien tenía que hacer la temida pregunta:-

-y... ¿cuál es la fase 1? -preguntó robin, entrando en el papel de "valiente líder", que por supuesto no tuvo nada que ver con starfire poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado...claro que no, robin no caería por eso...nunca...ejem-

-bueno, ahora sigue la **FASE UNO! **-anunció chico bestia más emocionado que esos conductores de televisión que a uno le parece que van a saltar afuera de la tele-

**-**¡no! ¡¿enserio? -obviamente raven tenía que comentar-

-¡sí! -lástima que chico bestia no entendía el sarcasmo- ¡qué emoción!

-claro... -más sarcasmo-

-¿ven? Por lo menos alguien le pone emoción a la cosa, no como otros... -y más chico bestia no entendiendo el sarcasmo-

-bueno, ¿y si mejor nos haces el favor de decirnos cuál es tu dichoso plan?

-sí, primero, hay que atraer a abeja hasta acá -explicó, aliviando a todos porque por lo menos una fase del plan era normal...-

-bueno, entonces voy a agarrar el teléfono y... -

-¡NO! -le gritó chico bestia a cyborg saltándole encima y tirando el teléfono por la ventana como si fuera una bomba-

-¡qué! -le gritaron los demás alarmadamente porque...bueno, ¡el chico acababa de tirar un teléfono por la ventana!

-¿no pueden solamente llamar a abeja y pedirle que venga!

-¿pero por qué no? -preguntó starfire confundida y un poco asustada-

-pooorquee -empezó chico bestia tomando aire para seguir- qué pensarías si de repente yo te llamara y te dijera amablemente: "¡hola abeja! ¿Te gustaría venir a esta torre para ver a tu novio cyborg?" -preguntó en un tono de simpatía exagerada mirando a sus compañeros que se quedaron en silencio hasta que robin levantó la mano-

-yo pensaría que te equivocaste de número. -opinó él mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza de acuerdo con la idea-

-¡claro que no! -les gritó a los otros que cayeron al piso- ¿tienen que ponerse en el lugar de abeja!

-bueno, en ese caso yo pensaría que me ofrecen ver a cyborg -contestó ahora starfire y los demás volvieron a asentir-

-¡claro que no! ¿qué clase de personas son ustedes? -les preguntó a los gritos-

-¿y qué se supone que pensemos? -le preguntó cyborg en un tono bastante alarmado-

-¿es que acaso no tienen idea de nada? -los otros negaron con la cabeza, asustados de lo que podría pasar si le hacían la contra- ¡ella va a sospechar!

-pero... ¿sospechar de qué?

-no sé, cambia de persona a persona. Pero igualmente va a sospechar y eso significa que no va a querer venir y el plan va a fracasar y entonces cyborg va a terminr solo como un viejo cascarrabias por el resto de su vida hasta que lo lleven a un geriátrico!

-bueeno... -preguntó el ahora interesado cyborg, que no quería terminar como la descripción que chico bestia había dado hace unos segundos- ¿entonces cómo vamos a hacer eso?

-¡justamente como lo dice el plan! -explicó señalando la segunda hoja del plan de...varias hojas-

-¿y adonde dice eso? -preguntó robin observando minuciosamente el plan ya que él no encontraba nada-

-bueno ingenuo robin, -empezó chico bestia- obviamente esa parte no está escrita

-¿ingenuo? -preguntó robin mirando a nadie en particular-

-¿por qué no está escrita? -preguntó ahora starfire ignorando el comentario del líder-

-¡porque entonces alguien podría entrar a la torre cuando el plan está todo solo e indefenso y robarselo! -explicó el desesperado chico bestia que aparentemete no entendía por qué esa gente estaba tan peredida y no lo entendía-

-¿ingenuo? -volvió a preguntar robin como si no hubiera estado escuchando la conversación-

-¿no estamos nosotros en la torre? -esta vez cyborg, todavía ignorando a robin que parecía tener un tic-

-sí, pero cuando fuimos a comprar la torre y el plan quedaron solos, entonces alguien podría robárselo. -volvió a explicar empezando a perder la paciencia-

-¿ingenuo? -sip, nuevamente robin siendo ignorado-

-¿por qué alguien iba a querer robarse tu plan? -cyborg insistió: chico bestia era su mejor amigo, pero a veces hacía cosas que carecían completamente de sentido común-

-¿cómo que por qué? -al ahora horrorizado chico bestia le preguntó- ¿es que acaso no ves la brillantísima brillantez de mi plan!

-la única brillantez que veo, es el montón de brillos que le colocaste ahí -le dijo raven señalando el título del plan que estaba lleno de brillos color y decía "PPCAYCRESMAN"-

-¿yo? ¿ingenuo? -aparentemente robin se había sentido ofendido por el comentario y no escuchaba nada más-

-sí, ¿y qué significa eso de todos modos? -le preguntó cyborg señalando las iniciales que estaban en el título-

-¡yo sé! -dijo starfire de repente- ahí dice "Plan Probablemente Complicado Absoluto Y Cremoso Rápidamente Elaborado para Sintetizar Manualmente Amenazas Nativas"

-¡no! ¿por qué diría cremoso? -le preguntó cyborg- yo no sé que dice, pero tendría mjucho más sentido si dijera "Probabilidades Presentes Continuamente Alistadas Y Circundadas Relativamente En Seguridad Acondicionadas Nocivamente" -opinó él señalando letra por letra-

-¿y cómo eso tiene sentido? -le preguntó raven a cyborg quién solamente se encogió de hombros-

-no sé...

-¿ingenuo? -robin seguía en el otro mundo-

-yo no sé de dónde sacan esas cosas...después dicen que soy yo el que está loco... -murmuró chico bestia lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan y entonces explicó- ahí dice "Plan Para Causar a Abeja Y Cyborg Reunirse Enseguida Sin Matar A Nadie"

-ahh...

-¿ingenuo?

-bueno, entonces ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? -le preguntó ahora starfire tomando la iniciativa-

-primero tenemos que llamar su atención, pero no tanta atención, porque si no ella va a venir con todos los demás, y yo no necesito a todos acá, solamente a abeja, porque si vinieran todos entonces...

-podrías también decir qué cosa es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿no?

-mi plan era el siguiente: agarramos a sedita, le ponemos la pintura encima para que parezca un monstruo y entonces...

-¡ah no! -se opuso starfire- ¡nadie usa a mi sedita para ningún plan!

-pero...

-¡dije que no!

-¿ingenuo? ¡Yo no soy ingenuo!

-bueno, entonces vamos a hace esto: llamémosla y digámosle que venga -propuso chico bestia haciendo que los tres le dieran una mirada fea-

-claro, solamente hay un pequeñísimo inconveniente... -empezó raven-

-¿cuál?

-¡tiraste el teléfono por la ventana! -le gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo-

-¡Yo no soy ingenuo!

-bueno...entonces supongo que alguien tiene que ir, y buscarlo. -propuso el chico verde antes de arrepentirse, ya que en no menos de cinco segundos estaba volando fuera de la torre en la misma dirección que él mismo había mandado el teléfono-

-bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora entonces? -preguntó cyborg mientras los cuatro se sentaban en el sillón-

-vamos a esperar a que traiga el teléfono...

-ustedes no creen que soy ingenuo, ¿verdad? -preguntó el dudoso líder-

-claro que no robin, ¿quién dijo eso? -preguntó starfire curiosamente como si no hubiera estado escuchando lo que el chico había estado repitiendo los últimos veinte minutos-

-es que...

-¡tengo el teléfono! -anunció chico bestia entrando por la puerta con el teléfono que estaba completamente mojado-

-mejor...le mandamos un mensaje -murmuró robin y enseguida fueron los cinco a escribir:

ABEJA, NECESITAMOS QUE VENGAS A LA TORRE PORQUE SÍ, Y CHICO BESTIA NO ESTÁ PLANEANDO NADA PELIGROSO. SALUDOS.

-esperen un segundo... ¿estuvimos media hora discutiendo solamente para escribir eso? -preguntó robin y los otros asintieron-

-a veces me pregunto si somos demasiado extraños... -comentó chico bestia y ellos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto antes de contestar al mismo tiempo-

-nah...

**y bueno, ak estoi nuevamnt! prdn x hacrls esprar, estuve fuera d circulación u.u vamos a ver si esto lo compensa! (esperemos u.u jeje)**

**ahora 2 cosas:**

** AL ASESINATO DE MI! **

**ÓN!**

**chau! =D**


	5. el objetivo esta en marcha xD

**hola! **

**sip, yo aqii nuevamnt actualiizand la hiistoriia! lo q paso es q tuv probl+ cn la compu...PERO AQII ESTOI! MUAJAJAJA igual, se q este es cortiito, pro el siguiient lo voi a subir + rapido...asiqe lean! se ls ordnoooo xDDD nah mnntiiira...**

**y obviamnt GRACIIAS X LS REVIEWS! :3 **

Abeja estaba tranquilamente en su casa, como un día normal, ni siquiera tratando de interrumpir las peleas de sus compañeros porque, ¿para qué serviría? Después de todo ellos habían estado peleando de esa manera por como...bueno, ella en realidad no se acordaba cuanto tiempo.

Tampoco estaba preocupada por el tema de su novio, después de todo, y aunque era algo un poco perturbador el hecho de que su novio hubiera salido casi llorando después de que ella sugiriera un inocente día en la playa porque le temía a los invertebrados, seguía siendo una de esas cosas que iba a superar con el tiempo...

o eso esperaba ella. Sin embargo ella no esperaba que cyborg le hablara dentro de un rato porque, según ella sabía de tanto lidiar con ese tipo de problemas, sabía que el chico necesitaba tiempo para calmarse.

Así que imagínense su sorpresa cuando, casi a las tres de la tarde, recibió un mensaje de...sospechoso contenido que decía: ABEJA, NECESITAMOS QUE VENGAS A LA TORRE PORQUE SÍ, Y CHICO BESTIA NO ESTÁ PLANEANDO NADA PELIGROSO. SALUDOS.

Ahora, ¿por qué abeja sospecharía de aquel "inocente" mensaje? La respuesta es simple, (no, ella no se estaba contagiando de la paranóia de robin), primero, que el mensaje estaba escrito en mayúsculas, lo cual daba la sensación de que algo URGENTE había pasado...o que le estaban gritando. Segundo ¿por qué habían puesto "porque sí" como justificación?

Sinceramente, la última parte del texto la hacía sospechar todavía más de chico bestia, pero ella, ignorando todos sus instintos que le decían "NO VAYAS ALLÁ" ella decidió que era más emocionante que aqualad gritándole a speedy por alguna razón mientras éste no le prestabba atención y el par de gemelos iban de acá para allá llevandose todo por delante.

Después de todo, esa torre seguro estaba mucho más tranquila que la de ella.

Imagínense su sorpresa cuando, llegando a la torre, vió un dudoso objeto volando para afuera mientras se escuchaba un claro grito aterrado, que sería escrito así: "AHHHHHHHHH!" con muchas "H" al final.

-_bueno, no puede ser tan malo... _-pensó ella mientras se acercaba más al lugar, no sospechando de lo que tenían planeado para ella...-

OOOOO

Mientras tanto, los titanes que esperaban pacientemente a que viniera abeja, empezaron a ser "entrenados" por su verde líder temporal, dado que robin no tenía ni idea de como seguía el plan.

Aunque para ser francos, y ninguno era Franco porque ninguno se llamaba así, ellos no estaban muy seguros de por qué estaban siguiendo las órdenes de chico bestia. ¿Tan aburridos estaban...?-

-entonces, cuando abeja venga vamos a hacer _exactamente_ lo que dice el plan -explicó el chico verde, mientras señalaba la nueva hoja del plan, mientras miraba a sus compañeros- creo que se entiende muy bien, ¿no? -preguntó para confirmar, ya que, según él, sus dibujos eran "preciosos".  
>Por eso mismo, cuando los otros asintieron casi automáticamente él les creyó- ¿alguna duda? -y se asombró al ver las cuatro manos levantadas al mismo tiempo- eh... ¿raven?<p>

-¿qué es eso? -preguntó hablando por todos que, evidentemente, no tenían ni la más pálida idea de lo que él había dibujado-

-sí -empezó cyborg, apoyando el comentario anterior- parece como si uno de los fantasmas de pac-man fuera de color azul...

-¡eso no es ningún fantasma, es raven! -exclamó haciendo a todos mirarlo horrorizados-

-¿por qué persigo a un fósforo? -preguntó la perturbada chica que miraba al dibujo preguntándose de qué se trataba exactamente esta fase del plan-

-más bien parece uno de esos caramelos redondeados que tienen un palo debajo -estableció starfire mirando cuidadosamente al dibujo de su amigo-

-¿por qué raven persigue a un chupetín? -preguntó robin, ahora tomando parte en la ola de preguntas dirigidas al chico verde-

-¡eso, es star! -exclamó él, callando el montón de preguntas "sin sentido", o por lo menos para él lo eran-

-entonces, ¿raven me persigue mientras trato de esconderme detrás de la caja de crayones? -preguntó starfire confundida- pero... ¿es que hice algo malo? Porque no sé por qué alguien me perseguiría, después de todo yo...

-¡eso, no es una caja de crayones! -reclamó chico bestia-

-más bien algún tipo de cajón, ¿ven esas uvas encima? -preguntó raven señalando a las tres pelotitas encima de la "caja de crayones"-

-¡ustedes estan locos! -exclamó, defendiendo sus "obras de arte"- como si ustedes dibujaran la mitad de bien que yo...

-bueno -empezó cyborg con una sonrisa que solamente significaba una cosa: tiempo de molestar a chico bestia- si dibujaras mejor, este tipo de cosas no te pasarían...

-¿qué? ¡Yo dibujo muy bien! -sip, los otros tres titanes se sentaron a mirar la pelea, starfire acercándose a robin por estar "asustada".-

_-esa ni ella se la cree... _-no vamos a decir quién pensó eso, pero era...bastante cierto. Después de todo, chico bestia y cyborg peleaban **todo el tiempo** era algo normal, y, si alguien iba a estar asustada, debería ser raven, que siempre de alguna manera terminaba metida "defendiendo" a chico bestia y entonces cyborg trataba de que lo "defendiera" también.

Claro que raven nunca hablaba, pero eso no los paraba a los dos de tironearla de acá para allá fingiendo que sí. ¿Que qué hacía robin cuando eso pasaba? Bueno, él, como gran líder que es, se la pasaba "cuidando" a la "indefensa" starfire.

Aunque por otro lado, starfire podría pegarles una buena patada y ni siquiera tendría que poner mucha fuerza en ello...pero aparentemente robin no sabía eso. Ejem.. siguiendo con la discusión:-

-¡quién fue el mentiroso que te dijo que sabías dibujar? -ese era cyborg, cuestionando las habilidades "dibujísticas" de su amigo-

-¡cuando yo hacía dibujos, mi maestra de jardín me ponía "precioso"! -contestó chico bestia, mirando a la lata de gaseosa reciclada- ¿cierto rae? -preguntó agarrando de la capa al "fantasmita de pac-man" para que lo ayudara-

-bueno, ¡tu señorita era una mentirosa! -le dijo cyborg, provocando un shock en su otro compañero.- ¡y raven cree lo mismo que yo!

-¡eso no es verdad! -le gritó chico bestia quitándole a la chica, que ya estaba empezando a sentirse como una muñeca de trapo- ¡raven sabe que yo dibujo muy bien!

-¡claro que no! -le reclamó cyborg- ¡ella sabe que yo tengo la razón! ¡Y robin también!

-¡eso es una mentira! -le gritó chico bestia de vuelta- ¡solamente estás diciendo eso porque no sabes dibujar como yo, y tenés envidia!

-¡por lo menos yo no tengo que dibujar un cajón de uvas en mi dibujo!

-¡por lo menos yo no le tengo miedo a las estrellas de mar! -exclamó él y en ese instante todo paró: él había ido muy lejos- no quise decir eso... -muy tarde-

-BUAAAAA -empezó a llorar cyborg como si le hubieran sacado su "bebé" e inmediatamente todos estaban alrededor de cyborg tratando de que no llorara más porque...bueno ¡era muy raro ver al más grande de ellos moqueando así!-

-¡chico bestia, disculpate con cyborg! -le ordenó robin inmediatamente mientras starfire asentía con el ceño fruncido, chico bestia se cruzó de brazos y suspiró ante la mirada que sus tres compañeros le daban-

-perdón cyborg...

-una disculpa bien. -le exigió starfire, escuchando el tono de fastidio en sus palabras-

-está bien... -él se aclaró la garganta- cyborg, perdón por haber mencionado tu peor temor, no debí haberlo hecho porque es algo muy cruel, ¿me perdonas? -preguntó y el llanto de cyborg paró inmediatamente, haciendo a los demás preguntarse ¿estaba llorando de verdad o qué?-

-¡está bien! Pero si te burlas de mí otra vez, les digo a todos tu secreto. -amenazó, chico bestia asintió y cyborg volvió a sonreír- entonces ¿cómo va el plan éste?

-bueno, lo que tenemos que hacer es... -y así empezó una explicación-

-¡yo no voy a hacer eso! -reclamó raven y chico bestia suspiró-

-bueno, bueno...entonces hacemos así -y de nuevo empezó el plan-

**MUAJAJAJA x fiin llegams a la fase dl plan el siiguiient no va a tardr tnat cmo este...asiqe DEJN REVIEWS!**

**siii? :3 **

**xD chau! =D**


	6. malas actuaciones y charlas dclinicas?

**heiii!**

**aqii estoii nuevamnt YO! nooo! no tiren esos tomates! denmelos para el almuerzo... ahora...AQI TIENEN! **

**star y rae defiiniitiivamnt no puedn ser actrices...xDDD**

-entonces ese es el plan -finalizó Chico Bestia despues de explicar el plan varias veces, ya que siempre alguien estaba disconforme. En realidad no era su culpa, ¿cómo iba a saber él que Raven no iba a aceptar? Como sea, ahora estaba mirando a sus compañeros, esperando que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo-

-está bien -contestaron los cuatro, no teniendo mucha opción realmente-

-pero... -empezó Starfire, que todavía tenía sus dudas-

-no se preocupen -la detuvo Chico Bestia- solamente confíen en mí, esto va a salir bien -aseguró él, mientras los tres chicos se iban y dejaban a las dos chicas para llevar a cabo el plan-

-¿Raven? -llamó la extraterreste, haciendo que su compañera la mirara- tengo miedo...

-yo también

OOOOOO

Abeja, ahora completamente cansada por que la loca se había ido volando, sí, volando a una torre que quedaba "bastante lejitos", entraba a la torre; completamente _no preparada_ para el plan que estaba por ponerse en marcha.  
>Tomó una respiración profunda, cosa que cualquiera en su situación haría, y entró sin molestarse en tocar la puerta porque sabía del pequeño incidente que habían tenido los últimos vendedores de aspiradoras que habían tocado esa puerta...<p>

Como sea, la chica con traje a rayas **para nada** llamativo, entró a la sala de la torre para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Starfire y Raven. Ahora, cualquiera hubiera notado que las dos chicas tenían un par de papeles manuscritos mientras se sentaban en el sillón tratando de verse inocentes, ¿por qué Abeja no lo notó? Quién sabe-

-¡hola! -saludó ella, para ver como las dos chicas saltaban ante la nueva repentina presencia y Starfire empezaba a leer el papel-

-hola, amiga Abeja -leyó starfire del papel, obviamente diciendo lo que estaba escrito, pero aparentemente Abeja no lo notaba- ¿qué te trae por aquí en este hermoso día empieza a flotar? -bueno, aparentemente Star no sabía que la última parte no era para leer, pero por un pequeño deslíz no pasa nada-

-eh...ustedes me mandaron un mensaje que decía que necesitaban que viniera -contestó Abeja, cada vez confundiéndose más. Starfire empezó a leer frenéticamente en las páginas tratando de averiguar qué cosa decir-

-sí -empezó raven, sin leer el papel, tratando de que no las descubrieran, aunque ella sabía, era un pensamiento bastante estúpido. ¿Cómo Abeja no se daba cuenta de las dos chicas con básicamente un par de libretos mal escritos?-

-ah... -silencio- ¿y como para qué? -preguntó ella, haciendo que los ojos de las dos chicas se agrandaran-

-¡_segunda línea_! -"sugirió" una voz muy parecida a la de Chico Bestia desde lejos, pero Abeja no le dio importancia-

-¡ah! -exclamó Starfire- la razón por la que te llamamos fue porque queríamos que vinieras a visitarnos... -explicó de nuevo leyendo en un tono que no podría convencer a nadie-

-ahh... -silencio- ¿para qué?

-porque queríamos verte -dijo Raven sonando nada convincente. No, enserio, eso nadie se lo creía-

-ahh, y yo que había creído que era algo relacionado con Chico Bestia -bueno, aparentemente Abeja sí se lo creía, mi error-

-oh, claro que no -contestó Raven, continuando con la "brillante" actuación-

-oh, acabo de tener una idea brillante -siguió Starfire con la actuación que podría ganar el Martín Fierro- por qué no tenemos una charla de... ¿clínicas?

-¿qué? -preguntaron las dos y practicamente volaron al lado de Starfire-

-charla de... ¿cíclicas...? -preguntó raven más confundida, tratando de descifrar la letra manuscrita-

-¿chispitas? -trató Abeja, no teniendo realmente alguna idea de por qué estaba tratando de leer un papel en las manos de Starfire, pero bueno...-

-no, así es como le decís a Cyborg -le recordó Starfire todavía tratando de entender este "extraño dialecto" que su amigo usaba para escribir- ¿...chapitas?

-¡_charla de chicas! -_exclamó la misma voz desde la otra habitación, causando a las chicas mirar a diferentes lugares al azar-

-como decía... -empezó Star cautelosamente, casi esperando que la voz hablara de nuevo- por qué no tenemos una charla de chicas -"sugirió" ella, mirando al papel con confusión-

-sí -agregó Raven, ahora, todo aquel que supiera algo, por más mínimo que sea sobre ella, sabría que Raven apoyando esa idea era algo que nunca, NUNCA pasaba sin que se usaran fuerzas mayores, como por ejemplo la súper fuerza de Star. Pero aparentemente Abeja había olvidado todo lo que tenía sentido y asintió.

Una vez en la habitación de Starfire, y después de que Raven fuera "misteriosamente" empujada en la habitación por unas manos con guantes y otra robótica, empezaron la "charla de chicas" como cualquier chica: con silencio-

-... -bueno, tienen razón: las chicas hacen de todo _menos_ quedarse calladas en una charla. Por eso Starfire decidió terminar con ese silencio inútil-

-¿supongo que querrás hablar sobre el incidente con cyborg...? -"preguntó" Starfire, entre comillas porque, de nuevo, estaban siguiendo el libreto de misteriosa procedencia. Misteriosa para Abeja, porque todos nosotros ya sabemos lo que pasa acá...continuando...-

-¿cómo sabían de eso? -preguntó Abeja, haciendo a las dos chicas mirar los papeles completamente predidas: aparentemente Chico Bestia había olvidado que ella podría hacer esa pregunta.- ah no importa. Sí, fue un poco raro...

-pero amiga Abeja, todo el mundo tiene sus miedos -empezó Starfire, _obviamente_ leyendo ese libreto. Abeja necesita ser más perceptiva...-

-¿a las estrellas de mar? -preguntó incrédula y curiosa- _¿será que la rara soy yo?_

-incluso Chico Bestia que es... ¡yo no voy a decir esto! -exclamó Raven leyendo su "línea"-

-_¡tenés que hacerlo!_ -exclamó la misma voz que "sugería" lo que tenían que decir-

-¡pero...!

_-¡sin peros!_ -ella suspiró y continuó-

-incluso Chico Bestia que es el más valiente, lindo, simpático, inteligente, guapo e importante de los titanes tiene un miedo **muy** pequeño -dijo Raven, leyendo la hoja y más indignada que Cyborg cuando lo acusaron de esconder el tofu de Chico Bestia...o por lo menos tan indignada como Cyborg actuaba en esa ocasión- _cuando esto termine, lo mato. -_determinó la chica de la capa mientras Starfire empezaba a pintarse las uñas de color violeta-

_-¡no mientas, nos gustan mucho sus chistes! -_así es, señoras y señores: ¡felíz!-

_-¿quién te preguntó? _-aparentemente Raven no disfrutaba de la emoción tratando de molestar dentro de su cabeza-

-_un segundo..._ -pensó Abeja, **finalmente**notando la rareza de lo que acababa de pasar- _algo no está bien... ¡Starfire nunca usaría ese esmalte de uñas tan feo!_ -pensó, aunque para muchos de nosotros el esmalte de uñas de Star estaba...normal. Pero bueno, con estos adolescentes de ahora...- ¿ustedes no están planeando algo, verdad?

-¡claro que no! -exclamaron las dos chicas, esta vez sin leer el libreto, recordando lo que Robin siempre les decía:

"si alguien les pregunta si están planeando algo, SOBRE TODO SI ESE ALGUIEN ES SLADE, lo que tienen que hacer es **NEGAR ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO**"

Ahora, Abeja podía haber estado completamente perdida, pero ahora ya no, así que las miraba con la misma mirada que usaba cuando más había robado su perfume por razones desconocidas. Esto solamente les dejaba un plan de acción-

-¿no será que vos estás planeando algo? -preguntó Starfire al más puro estilo robinesco-

-¡claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a planear algo?

**-¡para** asesinar a Cyborg por su cobardía ante los invertebrados cuando se supone que debe ser valiente! -le gritó ella de vuelta-

-¡yo no voy a asesinar a alguien, en todo caso, la asesina vas a ser vos!

-¡qué! -ahora, si alguien se está preguntando ¿esto era parte del plan? Bueno, le contesto que no, no era. Pero los chicos confiaban en que la pelea iba a parar, o algo iba a pasar. En cuanto a Raven, estaba muy ocupada peleando con ella misma, ¿qué divertido, no?-

-bueno ya basta -dijo Robin, haciendo un acto heróico y tirando una lata de atún "mar fresco" a la ventana de Starfire para interrumpir la pelea.- ¿qué sigue en tu plan? Porque esta fase ciertamente no está funcionando...

-oh...pero yo quería ver si Star puede... -empezó cuando una mirada **muy fea** de su líder lo impidió- está bien, interrumpamos la pelea y vamos con la siguiente fase _como si algo le pudiera pasar a su preciosa Starfire..._

-¿y esa fase es...? -preguntó Cyborg con cierto temor-

-el monstruo.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! prdn, tniia qe hacr eso xD bueno! ahora la imxtancia IMPORTANTOSA! graaaciasss x los reviewsss! ^^**

**jajaja xD dejen mas reviiiewwsss ! TOMA ESO, PERSONA INVISIBLE QE ME DIJO QE NO PODIIA SUPERAR LOS 20 REVIEWS!**

**ups... eso va en otro capi...NO LO LEAN! BOORRENLO DE SUS MENTES! gracias, ahora...qe deciia? ah si..**

**chau! :D**


	7. otro plan! NOOO!

**bueno che, se qe tarde cmo un montoooon en subiir otro mas...asii qe trate de hacerlo mas larguito xD**

**pero bueno, les agradzco x ls reviewwsss :3 es qe cmo se me esta trminand la escuela, estuv estudiand y...ok, no estuve estudiiando, pro estuve haciendo algo, lo juro! xD**

**pro bue.. cmo la escuela esta x trminar i no voi a vr a los payasos d mis compañros to2 ls diias D: pro tambn empiiezan las vacaciiones! :D **

**asiqe no se...seriia como un :| ni feliiz, ni triste xD bueno, aqii tiienen:**

Una vez terminada la pelea gracias a la rápida acción del líder y la lata de atún "mar fresco" (¡vayan YA a comprar ese atún!), las chicas seguían sentadas en un especie de círculo...que más bien parecía un triángulo, pero eso no nos interesa ahora...-

-entonces, cuando él quiso quitarme el palito, lo metí a una olla gigante, y lo vendí a Nigeria -terminó de explicar Raven una historia que...no vamos a entrar en eso-

-claro, yo hice algo parecido, pero decidí que era mejor Egipto. Envié el paquete a una de esas pirámides que aparecen en las fotos... -agregó Abeja...¡¿qué clase de conversación es esa! Ni siquiera **yo** sé-

-ahh...

-entonces, ¿cuál es la siguiente fase en el plan de Chico Bestia? -preguntó casualmente Abeja mientras se limaba las uñas con...una lima de uñas-

-¡de qué estás hablando! -exclamó Starfire entrando en pánico- _¡Abeja no debe conocer el Mega del archi requetecontra buenamente elaborado plan! _-sí, aparentemente Star tenía su propio nombre para este plan-

-¡sí! ¿Es que te volviste loca? -siguió Raven, sin saber muy bien por qué, en cuanto a Abeja, ella seguía mirando con la cara de "¿enserio?"-

-¡no hay ningún plan! -insistió Starfire, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir-

-... -cri, cri, cri...-

-¿cómo te diste cuenta? -preguntó Raven, mientras ya ni les importaba a las dos que el **mega archi requetecontra buen plan **fuera descubierto-

-eh... ya lo sabía desde el principio -confesó Abeja, siguiendo con la difícil tarea de limarse las uñas- pero ahora quiero empezar con MI plan

-ay no... _¿no puede haber algo más o menos normal? ¡Ya es suficiente con los planes! ¿Debería tener uno yo también?_

-¿TU plan? -preguntó ahora Starfire curiosamente, además, si es un plan de Abeja, debería ser menos peligroso/loco que el plan del chico verde-

-sí: mi plan -confirmó la chica de la ropa rayada, ¿quién le vendió esa ropa?-

-¿y tu plan es...? -preguntó Raven, para después arrepentirse- _¿por qué siempre pregunto esas cosas?_

-bueno, yo sé que, de alguna manera, esto tiene que ver conmigo y el temor de Cyborg a las estrellas de mar. -empezó su explicación Abeja, dejando de limar sus uñas- Yo pensé que lo iba a superar, pero cuando empezaron con el plan, pensé que era mejor dejarlo que siguiera, de todos modos ¿qué iba a pasar de malo?

-¿y por qué nos estás diciendo esto ahora entonces? -preguntó Starfire confundida- _yo estaba muy segura de que si era un plan sobre el otro plan, y nosotras estamos en el otro plan, ella no debería querer que nos enteráramos de su plan... ¿no?_

-déjenme terminar -pidió Abeja-

-yo no te interrumpí -dijo Raven, que ciertamente había estado callada-

-lo estás haciendo ahora -le contestó ella-

-¿cómo? -preguntó ahora Starfire, que ya había terminado de pensar acerca de como la gente hace planes sobre otros planes y no quiere que los que conocen el primer plan sepan sobre ello-

-interrumpiendo Starfire. -repitió Raven-

-¿quién habrá inventado esa palabra? -se preguntó Abeja con sus preguntas repentinas que aparentemente pasaban mucho en esa torre:

"¿quién es Slade?", "¿cómo se prepara esto?", "¿qué es eso?", "¡Chico Bestia, qué estás haciendo!", por poner algunos ejemplos-

-don... ¿interrupto? -ofreció Starfire, que aparentemente no estaba concentrada en contestar esa pregunta tan repentina-

-uhh bueno, no importa, ¿puedo seguir?

-pero si nadie te interrumpió -le dijo Raven, media confundida por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación-

-acabas de hacerlo. -señaló Abeja-

-yo no fui la que preguntó quién inventó la palabra interrupción -contestó Raven-

-como sea, iba a dejar que siguieran con el plan, hasta que recordé algo muy importante. Después de todo, ¡me vine volando! Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar... -explicó ella, quedando en un silencio...bastante raro-

-¿qué cosa recordaste? -le preguntó Starfire curiosamente-

-que el plan había sido creado por Chico Bestia -explicó Abeja nuevamente, que parecía estar explicando muchas cosas últimamente-

-¿y?

-¿cómo que "y"? -preguntó indignada la novia de la lata de gaseosa reciclada- ¡La última vez que inventó un plan casi muere mi tío Anacleto de un ataque!

-ah cierto... -dijo Raven, recordando el incidente. Chico Bestia no debería haber tratado de hacer que el hombre confesara amenazándolo con una tarántula y una pala de jardín- ¿se mejoró?

-creo... en realidad no pregunté... -admitió Abeja-

-¿no es tu tío? -preguntó ahora Starfire, sorprendida-

-bueno... eh... ¡el papá de Raven es un demonio! -exclamó como quien quiere evitar un tema y sale con cualquier barbaridad-

-no discrimines, ni que fuera mi culpa.

-hablando de eso... -empezó Starfire- ¿tu mamá es una Abeja?

-no, eso viene por parte de mi tía. -comentó ella, para después seguir- Como sea, mientras volaba pensé en varias cosas...

-¿cómo cuales?

-bueno, primero pensé que debería haber venido en taxi, entonces pensé que debería haber traído algo de comer, después pensé en que Chico Bestia debería tener algo planeado, y ahí fue cuando hice mi plan. Entonces me dí cuenta de que plan+plan no era una buena idea. Entonces, ¿cuál es la siguiente fase del plan?

-no sé, Chico Bestia no nos dijo. -admitió Raven, porque ciertamente, solamente él podía entender esas cosas-

-oh... ¿qué podría ser?

Y mientras las chicas acababan de hacer la paz y enterarse de que había otro plan dando vueltas, los chicos estaban hablando de la siguiente fase del plan, veamos:-

-dejame ver si entendí, básicamente tenemos que pintarrajear a sedita, hacerlo ver más horrible, que Abeja se desespere, y Cyborg salve el día? -preguntó Robin, aparentemente ya habría preguntado varias veces por la cara que el chico verde le estaba poniendo-

-exacto. -afirmó el orgulloso portador & creador del **mega archi requetecontra buen plan- **

-pero...

-¡por qué siempre tienen un problema con mis planes! -se quejó, porque aparentemente nadie confiaba en él lo suficiente-

-¿porque son peligrosos? -ofreció Cyborg, diciendo lo que muchos pensaban pero solamente él decía-

-¡eso solamente pasó una vez! -exclamó Chico Bestia, sin entender como era que nadie podía olvidar un error tan pequeño como un ataque al corazón-

-como decía... -empezó el semáforo caminante- Star dijo que no podíamos usar a sedita para los planes.

-ah claro, ¿y vas a dejar que una mujer te domine? -preguntó Chico Bestia, obviamente tratando de apelar al "macho" en el interior del cabeza picuda-

-¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Yo soy el líder! -exclamó, porque bueno, él es el líder. Uno no puede dejar que una mujer lo domine...o un hombre...o un animal...o un objeto inanimado-

-sí, además ni que Raven fuera un caramelo -empezó Cyborg, porque siendo él mismo no puede evitar burlarse de sus compañeros, ¿qué clase de Cyborg sería sino?- ¡prácticamente tiene un collar para perro en tu cuello!

-ah claro, y yo supongo que Abeja es muy fácil de dominar, y por eso la nombraron líder de los otros, ¿cierto? -bueno, aparentemente Chico Bestia no quería ser dejado atrás en el círculo de la molestación-

-¡hey! ¡Nos estamos burlando de Robin! -se qujó Cyborg- _robin es el mejor paara burlarse, si no, no es divertido..._

-ah cierto... -recordó Chico Bestia, dirijiendo su atención al líder- entonces, ¿por qué no podemos usar a Sedita? ¡Es como mitad mío de todos modos!

-¿cómo es eso? -preguntó la confundida señal de tránsito-

-¿no lo traje yo para empezar? -más preguntas del chico verde-

-eh...creo que sí, pero sigue siendo un no.

-claro, Robin no quiere hacer enojar a si novia -se burló Chico Bestia, mientras que la cara de Robin cambiaba de color-

-¡ella no es mi novia! -se defendió- ¡Sólo somos amigos! -¿dónde he escuchado eso antes?-

-no digas eso Chico Bestia, es solamente su "amiga especial" -se rió Cyborg, viendo como el chico cada vez se parecía más a su uniforme-

-ah claro, claro.

-¡no! -volvió a quejarse, ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo insinuandole coss con Star?-

-eh... ¿persona con la que tienen una conexión romántica especial? -ofreció Cyborg buscando nuevas maneras de denominar la relación-

-¡no! -adivinen quien dijo eso-

-¿personita especial? -preguntó ahora Chico Bestia-

-¡no!

-¿interés romántico? -aparentemente los dos habían decidido turnarse para molestar al líder-

-¡no! ¡Ella no es mi interés romántico, ni mi amiga especial, ni nada! ¡Es solamente mi novia! -gritó Robin, en uno de esos momentos cuando uno dice la primera porquería que se le cruza por la cabeza (NA: me dijeron que fuera cuidadosa con eso xD)-

-... -silencio por parte de los "burladores"-

-... -más silencio por parte del burlado, hasta que...-

-¡lo admitió! -exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando eso cliqueó en sus cabezas-

-¿qué? -preguntó Robin, todavía con voz confundida- ¡No! ¡Lo que quise decir es que...!

-Robin tiene novia, Robin tiene novia... -no necesito decir quienes se pusieron a cantar eso mientras saltaban-

-¡yo no tengo novia! -se volvió a defender, aunque ya sospechaba que eso sería inútil- Además, ¿no estamos tratando de hacer que Abeja no deje a Cyborg por el secarropas? -preguntó Robin, usando la táctica "recordarles a todos la situación anterior"-

-ah cierto...entonces, usamos a sedita, va a estar tan pintado, que ni se va a notar. Además, soy como medio dueño, así que si no me deja, ¡vamos a tribunales!

-bueno, bueno, tranquilo. Nadie va a ningún tribunal. -lo calmó Cyborg, lo que menos necesitaban era una causa judicial por la custodia de un gusano mutante-

-de todos modos, no creo que debamos usarlo, -opinó Robin pensativamente- ¿qué pasa si Abeja empieza a disparar esas cositas?

-¿esas cositas?

-estoy atrapado con Chico Bestia en la misma habitación, no puedo pensar muy bien. -se justificó por la pobre descripción-

-ay, ni que pensaras tan bien cuando estás solo. -le reclamó Chico Bestia, ya que de alguna manera cada vez que alguien decía algo tonto en su presencia lo culpaban-

-como sea, no creo que...

-muy tarde. -le dijo Chico Bestia, no dejando que terminara con una sonrisa preocupante-

-¿qué significa eso? -preguntó dudoso Cyborg, mirando a su mejor amigo con un poco de pánico-

-¿olvidé mencionar que Sedita está listo? -comentó rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo inocentemente-

-¡qué! -le gritaron los otros dos haciéndolo caer al piso-

-sí, y aquí está, estrenando nueva imagen... ¡SEDITA! -prácticamente gritó Chico Bestia, presentando a Sedita, que sinceramente ya ni se parecía a Sedita. Era más bien una mezcla entre gusano, comida tamaraneana, un electrodoméstico, una araña y perry el ornitorrinco-

-¿qué le hiciste! -preguntó desesperado Robin, que ya podía sentir la tremenda cachetada que Star le iba a dar por permitir tal cosa-

-ah nada nuevo...

-no, enserio... -lo cortó Cyborg, que estaba teniendo problemas para reconocer al gusano- ¿qué le pusiste?

-un par de frutas, algo de pelusas de abajo del sillón, pegamento, pintura, un líquido extraño de la habitación de Rae, una cosa de la heladera, maquillaje de Star... -explicó él como si no fuera gran cosa-

-¡vamos a morir! -gritó desesperado Robin para después amenazar- ¡Más te vale que esto se pueda lavar! -y salir corriendo a tratar de limpiar la larva-

-¡no! -lo detuvo Chico Bestia- Tenemos que llevar a cabo el plan primero! ¡Ya está pintado después de todo!

-¡sí Robin! -lo apoyó Cyborg, tratando de no mirar a la...cosa- Pensándolo bien, es la primera vez que este Chico Bestia pinta algo bien, hay que aprovecharlo...

-está bien... pero si me quieren matar, es todo culpa de ustedes.

-claro, lo que quieras, ahora vamos a empezar... -dijo un sonriente Chico Bestia, aunque la sonrisa no ayudaba mucho a disipar las dudas que digamos-

-¿con qué? -preguntó el curioso Cyborg, al mismo tiempo que seguía dudando por qué siempre tenía que ir, y preguntar-

-bueno, tenemos que ponerlo en un lugar estratégico, -empezó Chico Bestia- un lugar tan planeado, que solamente una mente maestra, como la mía, podría calcular tan bien...un lugar dónde ella tenga que ir sola, de esa manera ni Rae ni Star puedan ayudarla antes que Cy, pero que ella sí deba ir...

-¿y qué lugar es ese? -preguntó ahora Robin, curioso en cuando a la ubicación-

-ese lugar es...

OOO

-¿¡EL BAÑO!

**bue...ahii tiienen...ahora se preguntaran.. ¿qe tngo qe hacer? bueno vayan a ese boton...uds sabn d qe boton ls hablo...i DEJN REVIEWWW! :3 **

**uds sabn qe nisiqiiera tienn qe registrarse! xD asiiqe no tiienen excuusasss REVIEWWW! porfaaaas? **

**bueno che, me voii CHAU!:D -imitadora d marcelo tinelli? nah ni ahi xD**

**REVIEWWW**


	8. ¡se mató, dios mio se mató! xD

**hla! ehh x fiin aparezco, n? es qe mi coompu tenia no uno, sino tres virus! TRES! o sea, cmo es eso! pro bue...ahra estoi nuevamnt volviida dsde qe pude finalmnt eliminarlos...comos sea...graciias x esprar, i los reviews! :3 asii qe ahra, les traiigo esto! **

**-**¡EL BAÑO! -le gritaron los dos, solamente "un poco" horrorizados cuando vieron cual era exactamente el lugar "perfecto" para llevar a cabo el plan y Chico Bestia tenía una sonrisa como si no pasara nada raro-

-exactamente, pero no griten tan fuerte... -los retó el chico verde poniendo a sedita, o "aterrador monstruo alieníena" en el suelo-

-¡nosotros no gritamos fuerte...! -empezó a hablar Cyborg, no muy seguro de que decir, y fue brutalmente interrumpido-

-¡es un baño! -le gritó Robin, señalando al inodoro. Chico bestia lo miró como si dijera "¿qué tiene de malo?", y él ya se estaba poniendo histérico- _¿Cómo me vine a meter en esto? ¡Para eso hubiera quedado con Batman, por lo menos ahí no tenía que hacer est tipo de cosas...!_

-nah...no me habìa dado cuenta...¡obviamente es un baño, por eso se llama baño! -exclamó Chico Bestia, mientras los otros dos lo seguían mirando con cara de "¡estás loco!" y se preguntaban qué cosa podría estar pensando el psicópata-

-¡pero qué se supone que vamos a hacer en este baño!

-miren, la cosa es así, -empezó Chico Bestia, agarrando nuevamente a la larva del suelo- metemos a sedita detrás de la cortina del baño, -explicó sañalando la cortina rosa con patitos amarillos- él va a saltar cuando vea a abeja, entonces ella va a gritar, y ahí aparece Cyborg, todo valiente, a salvarla.

-¿y no va a querer que él saque a sedita y, bueno...lo elimine? -preguntó Robin a su sonriente (y maníaco) amigo.- _¡Si Starfire se entera de esto, me mata!_

-claro, pero entonces cyborg va a tirarlo afuera, por la ventana, y yo voy a atraparlo. -explicó otra vez con toda la confianza del mundo- Starfire ni siquiera va a notar que era él, después lo lavo, y lo devolvemos a la habitación de ella. Nadie va a sospechar nada, confíen en mí.

-eh...no sé si puedo hacer eso... -interrumpió Cyborg, levantando la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clase de segundo grado- no es nada personal pero...no, sí es personal.

-¡por favor! ¿Es que no pueden confiar en alguiuen dulce y tierno como yo? -preguntó ahora haciendo la cara más tierna que le saliera en el momento-

-eh... -empezaron los otros dos, un poco asustados ya que, si Chico Bestia trataba de usar esa cara contra ellos, no quería decir otra cosa aparte de que estaban realmente a punto de meter la pata-

-¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-eh... -imágenes de los pasados (y muchas veces fallidos) planes de Chico Bestia aparecieron en sus mentes...

Como aquella vez cuando Robin terminó envuelto en una tortilla gigante...

O cuando "Rita" la cafetera gigante que inventó, (y de alguna forma logró hacer funcionar), decidió empezar una rebelión contra los humanos porque le ponían demasiada azúcar a sus cafés...

O cuando un día se trajo un loro con memoria asombrosa que se quedó con ellos a vivir una semana completa y aprendió a decir cosas muy...ejem..."perturbadoras" y fueron denunciados por el auténtico dueño por corromper su cerebro...

En fin, muchas-

-¡sabía que lo harían! -exclamó, haciendo como si ya le hubieran dicho que sí- Ahora, pongamos a sedita en posición -dijo, y se dio vuelta para mirar al gusano y empezar a hablarle- escuchame, cuando veas a Abeja, saltas para afuera, la asustas un poco, nada más hasta que grite, y Cyborg va a entrar. Él va a tirarte por la ventana, pero yo voy a estar ahí y te atrapo, ¿Sí? ¡Estoy seguro de que lo vas a hacer muy bien...!

-¿Chico Bestia? -lo interrumpió Cyborg, no queriendo que el verde se pusiera en la típica charla de "¿quién es el gusano mutante más lindo del mundo?" con sedita, y mucho menos cuando parecía un electrodoméstico camuflado con manchas y una cola de castor-

-¿Sí? -preguntó interrumpiendo su charla "motivadora" hacia sedita para mirar a su compañero-

-estás hablando con un gusano en un baño.. -le explicó, tratando de hacerle ver lo raro que se veía eso-

-¿por lo menos te entiende? -le preguntó Robin, que ciertamente había tratado de darle órdenes a Sedita en el pasado, pero él había actuado como si no puediera entender nada de lo que el chico le decía. O sea, que habían dos opciones: o Chico Bestia estaba loco por tratar de hablarle, o Sedita lo estaba ignorando; de cualquier manera alguien se iba a morir-

-¡yo no me meto cuando Cyborg le habla al auto, o cuando Raven habla con su cabeza, o cuando Star le habla a la tele, o cuando Robin habla con las plantas! ¡Así que no me molesten a mí! -les reclamó, ¿quién se creían ellos para decirle con qué hablar y con qué no?- ¡Si yo quiero hablar con un peluche, lo hago! ¡Y si quiero hablar con una tostadora, también lo hago! ¡Y si...!

-¡tranquilo, vamos a hacer esto de una buena vez...! -lo paró Cyborg, antes de que empezara a nombrar cada una de las cosas con las que era capaz de hablar, las cuales, en la posición que se encontraban al momento, él creía, eran _bastantes_-

-¿cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar? -preuntó curiosamente Robin mientras Chico Bestia le acariciaba la cabeza al ex-Sedita y lo terminaba de poner en su posición exacta-

-depende, pueden ser diez minutos o diez horas -explicó él simplemente-

-¡diez horas! -se quejaron los otros dos, ¿qué se creía Chico Bestia? ¡Como si tuveran diez horas para no hacer nada! Bueno...tal vez las tenían... ¡pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iban a usarlas esperando que un gusano le diera un infarto a la novia del chico lata de gaseosa!-

-sí -afirmó él- así que, por mientras, vamos a...¡jugar videojuegos! -y con eso los tres salieron volando a sentarse en el sillón para, como decía Raven "pudrir sus cerebros" con su verdadero líder: el televisor. Y ahí estaba, limpito como siempre, apagado como siempre que nadie estaba en el sillón, con el control remoto, por una vez, en el sillón-

-está bien...¿pero, no deberíamos vigilar? -le preguntó Robin, todavía un poco dudoso acerca de la efectividad del plan pero tratando de simular que no lo alteraba la idea de un gusano en su baño-

-nah...no va a pasar nada... -y con eso se vieron totalmente perdidos en ese aparatito tan viciante-

OOOO

Mientras, las chicas estaban totalmente tranquilas, cada una en un almohadón, y decidiendo qué iban a hacer ahora, cuando...-

-¡EL BAÑO! -se escuchó un grito que llegó hasta la ciudad de lo fuerte que era-

-bueno, -empezó Raven, mirando a las otras dos chicas- por lo menos ahora sabemos adónde **no** tenemos que ir

-sí, ¿pero qué le habran hecho al baño? -preguntó Abeja curiosamente- no se me ocurren muchas cosas que puedan pasarle a uno en un baño...

-sí, pero ellos tienen una imaginación muy activa -comentó Starfire dejando un cepillo del pelo en el piso- uno nunca sabe qué cosa se van a inventar.

-bueno, por lo que se escuchó, yo diría que lo que sea que hicieron, lo hicieron en el baño de arriba -explicó Raven sañalando la dirección en la que había venido el grito- todo lo que hay que hacer es evitar ese baño

-¿y si necesitamos un baño? -preguntó Abeja un poco confundida en cuando a cómo iban a hacer con ese "temita"-

-bueno, podemos usar otro -dijo Starfire como si fuera algo totalmente obvio- es una torre muy grande, con tanto lugar, hubiera sido raro que no hubiera más de un baño...

-es verdad...bueno, de todas maneras, vaya uno a saber qué le hicieron al baño...mejor ni acercarse

OOO

Un tiempo después, los tres chicos seguían sentados en el sillón y pegados a la pantalla como abejas a la miel, como polillas a la luz, como gatos al atún, como botineras a un jugador de fútbol, como Starfire a una botella de mostaza...en fin, creo que se hacen la idea.

La cosa es que, tarde o temprano, alguien tenía que hacer algo estúpido y, como las chicas estaban por si solas evitando el baño de arriba, eso sólo nos deja a...-

-tengo que ir al baño -avisó Cyborg a sus dos compañeros saliendo de su estado zombie para interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo-

-ajá... -le contestaron, evidentemente no interesados en el sistema excretor de su amigo o en lo que sea que iba a hacer en el baño-

-ahí vengo -les dijo, levantándose del sillón y dejando su puesto en el sillón, haciendo que sus amigos lo notaran-

-está bien... -le contestó Robin distraídamente mientras trataba de ganarle a Chico Bestia, no que fuera muy difícil, pero bueno...-

-solamente no vayas al baño que tiene a Sedita, o se puede confundir -agregó el verde, recordándoles a los dos sobre el plan, Cyborg asintió y dejó a los otros dos con el juego para ir al baño. Hasta ahí ni un drama, él iba caminando e incluso silbando despreocupadamente por los pasillos, cuando llegó a la puerta del baño y agarró el pomo de la puerta.-

-_¡un segundo! _-se detuvo a si mismo mirando con desconfianza la puerta del baño- _¿Éste no es ese baño? -_empezó, un poco confundido- _¿cuál era ese baño? Debe ser éste... _-pensó y empezó a irse sonriendo, aliviado de que no se había equivocado.

Llegando a la otra puerta del baño, o sea, el otro baño, la abrió y entró-

-_menos mal que no entré al otro baño, o me hubiera llevado una desagradable sorpresa, eso sí que sería algo feo...menos mal que me di cuenta, aunque creo que lo hubiera notado porque este baño tiene cortina de caballitos de mar, y el otro tiene... _-dejó de pensar y miró con pánico a la cortina del baño, ¿la razón?- la cortina tiene patitos...

Exacto. La cortina era rosa. Con patitos.

-tiene patitos -afirmó, mirando a la cortina, eso sólo significaba una, y sólo **una** cosa. Había entrado en el baño equivocado. En otras palabras, había cagado el plan. Estaba listo para gritar cuando notó algo...inusual.- _según el plan, yo debería ser espantado por el fenómeno mutante disfrazado de fenómeno más mutante. Pero acá no está pasando nada... _

Exacto, nada estaba pasando. Eso era raro. Corrió la cortina, temeroso de qué podría encontrar. Entonces lo vio: Sedita no estaba ahí, detrás de la cortina como se supone que debería estar.-

-_¿pero entonces dónde está? _-se preguntó, no notando como detrás de él _algo,_que se parecía mucho a un electrodoméstico con cola de castor, y pelusas del sillón, se acercaba, hasta que fue muy tarde-

-**¡AHHHH...! **

OOOOOOOOOO

-¡te dije que te iba a ganar! -le gritó Chico Bestia en la cara a su líder mientras se burlaba de varios aspectos de él. Como su uniforme de semáforo, su obsesión sobre villanos, etc. cuando tocó un asunto muy, muy peligroso: el pelo del líder, así es, su amadísimo cabello, y eso, por supuesto, había sacado al chico de sus casillas-

-¡es fue porque hiciste trampa! -le gritó de vuelta Robin- ¡me interrumpías cada vez que ibas a perder contra mí, eso es trampa, fanático de los enanitos verdes!

-¡yo no hice trampa, yo sólo...!

-**¡AHHHH...! **

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Robin olvidando su pelea al escuchar el grito de terror que resonó en toda la torre completa y _obviamente_ les iba a llamar la atención-

-¿Cyborg no se metió en ese baño, cierto? -le preguntó Chico Bestia, y los dos salieron corriendo del sillón a ver qué le había pasado a su amigo porque, a menos que las chicas hubieran encontrado una manera de gritar con la voz de Cyborg, estaban seguros de que fuera él-

OOOOO

-es raro, no sé por qué no ha pasado nada -comentó Starfire, mirando a su puerta como si fuera peligroso salir siquiera- no es normal...

-¿por qué se tardarán tan...?

-**¡AHHHH...! **

-¿qué fue eso? -preguntó Raven confundida-

-¡vamos a ver! -gritó Abeja, ya que se trataba de _su_ novio después de todo-

OOOO

Los cinco se encontraron en un pasillo mientras corrían al baño desde dónde el grito desgarrador se había escuchado-

-¿pero qué cara...? -Chico Bestia no pudo seguir. Justo en frente suyo, en realidad en el piso, estaba tirado su mejor amigo, con todas y cada una de las botellas que se habían encontrado en el botiquín frente al lavamanos tiradas a su alrededor, así como la cortina rosa de patitos estaba encima de él, y los jabones, productos para el pelo, pepel higiénico y básicamente todo estaba tirado.

Aunque claro, eso no se comparó a la mirada de terror que apareció en la cara de Robin cuando notó que, efectivamente, la mascota del equipo no estaba.

"Él va a tirarte por la ventana, pero yo voy a estar ahí y te atrapo, ¿sí?"

En pocas palabras...-

-¡SE SUICIDÓ! -gritó Robin, mirando a la ventana del baño que ellos habían dejado abierta para cuando el gusano tuviera que escapar-

-¿QUÉ? -le gritó escandalizada Starfire mirando a Cyborg quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras Raven le sacaba la cortina de encima con sus poderes-

-¡SE MATÓ, DIOS MÍO, SE MATÓ! -gritó Robin, ni prestándole importancia a la pregunta de la pelirroja, mientras se agarraba la cabeza-

-¡QUIÉN SE MATÓ! -preguntó a los gritos ahora Abeja mirando entre confundida y asustada a Robin que seguía tironeándose su pelo-

-¡ÉL! -repitió el líder- ¡SE MATÓ, Y NUNCA MÁS LO VAMOS A VOLVER A VER! -les gritó de vuelta, mirando otra vez a la ventana-

-¡AY DIOS MÍO TENÉS RAZÓN! -le gritó Chico Bestia dándose cuenta de que se refería a Sedita, ya que él le había asegurado que iba a atraparlo cuando saltara por la ventana-

-¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAN HABLANDO, ÉL ESTÁ SOLAMENTE DESMAYADO! -les reclamó Raven, señalando a Cyborg en el piso que seguía inconsciente, ignorando totalmente el alboroto-

-¡SABÍA QUE NO TENÍA QUE PONERLO EN PELIGRO, TODO ES CULPA MÍA, Y STAR VA A CULPARME TAMBIÉN! -empezó a culparse a sí mismo a los gritos, no dándole ni bolilla a Raven tampoco-

-¡DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO, ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO! -les gritó Abeja completamente confundida, asustada y mirando a Cyborg en el piso que ciertamente no parecía nada más que inconsciente-

-¿NO ESTÁ MUERTO, VERDAD? -preguntó Starfire preocupada al ver tanta gente gritando alrededor, ¿Cyborg se había matado? Eso no era verdad, ¿o sí?-

-¡CLARO QUE ESTÁ MUERTO! -le gritó Chico Bestia a la chica completamente loco por lo que acababa de pasar-

-¡NO! ¿QUÉ HICE? -lloró ahora Abeja, que hace un par de segundos estaba totalmente convencida de que los otros no sabían de qué staban hablando-

-¡ÉL SIGUE VIVO, IDIOTAS! -les gritó ahora Raven, no entendiendo a qué demonios se referían con "¡se mató!" si Cyborg seguía respirando y solamente se había caído al piso-

-¡LO MATÉ, LO MATÉ! -seguía gritando Chico Bestia completamente ignorando a Raven que le aseguraba que él no estaba muerto-

-¿QUE LO MATASTE? ¡YO LO MATÉ! -le dijo Robin, tratando de "aliviar la culpa" del Chico Bestia- ¡SÉ LO IDIOTA QUE SOS Y TODAVÍA TE DEJÉ PONERLO EN PELIGRO!

-¡ERA TAN JÓVEN! -lloró Chico Bestia pensando en la corta vida que había llevado la larva-

-¿no es él más grande que nosotros? -preguntó Starfire, que todavía estaba muy confundida como para entender algo de lo que pasaba-

-¡CLARO QUE NO...ÉL DIFÍCILMENTE TIENE TRES AÑOS! -le gritó Robin mirando al techo-

-¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HABLANDO? ¡ÉL TIENE 18, Y NO ESTÁ MUERTO! -les volvió a decir Abeja, que por momentos se ponía a pensar que Cyborg estaba vivo y por momentos que estaba muerto-

-¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¡CLARO QUE NO TIENE 18! -le reclamó Chico Bestia, ¿de qué demonios hablaba Abeja? Sedita había nacido cuando ellos ya eran adolescentes, era imposible que tuviera 18 años- ¡DIOS MÍO, DEJÉ QUE MI HIJO SE MATARA!

-¿TU HIJO? -preguntó Abeja ahora más sorprendida que nunca- ¡SI ERA MÁS GRANDE QUE VOS! ¡CÓMO IBA A SER TU HIJO! -le gritó confundida-

-¡PERO POR DIOS, ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO DEJEN DE HACER ESCÁNDALOS! -los trató de "calmar" Raven viendo cómo por alguna razon se gritaban como locos-

-¡NO TRATES DE MINIMIZAR ESTO, SOLAMENTE PORQUE NO LO QUERÍAS, RAVEN! -le gritó Robin escandalizado por el intento de Raven de cubrir lo que estaba pasando-

-¡SÍ! ¡ROBIN TAMPOCO LO QUERÍA PERO NO TRATA DE MINIMIZAR LA SITUACIÓN! -se quejó Chico Bestia no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando-

-¿NO LO QUERÍAN? -preguntó ahora Starfire, es que acaso no eran amigos de Cyborg?-

-¡NO, TE ENGAÑÉ, STAR, NO LO QUERÍA, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR USTEDES DOS, ÉL SE HUBIERA QUEDADOE LA CALLE, Y AHORA LO MATÉ! -confesó Robin, que nunca había sido muy afectivocon el gusano, menos cuando sabía que el maldito gusano podía entender lo que los humanos decían per elegía no obedecerlo. Si hasta a Raven le hacía caso y a él no, todo porque el insecto estaba celoso de él-

-¡LO MATASTE! ¡PERO SI TE VIMOS LLEGAR CON NOSOTRAS! -le gritó Abeja, recordando que lo había visto junto con Chico Bestia corriendo hacia el baño-

-¡YA BASTA, NADIE SE MATÓ, Y NADIE MATÓ A NADIE! -les gritó Raven, que aparentemente había sido la única en fijarse cómo estaba Cyborg, pero ahora lo dejaba también y el medio robot quedaba tirado solo- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LLORAS ASÍ?

-¡YO LO AMABA! -gritó Abeja, como si no entendiera por qué Raven, de toda la gente, hacía esa pregunta tan estúpida-

-¡PERO YO CREÍ QUE AMABAS A CYBORG! -le medio preguntó Chico Bestia mientras Cyborg empezaba a moverse, pero nadie le hacía caso, la cosa se había puesto demasiado interesante ahora-

-¡CLARO QUE AMO A CYBORG, IDIOTA! -le gritó ella devuelta, no entendiendo a qué se refería Chico Bestia con "pero yo creí que amabas a Cyborg", era obvio que hablaba de Cyborg, ¿no estaban hablando de él?-

-¡YA SÉ, TUS INSTINTOS DE ABEJA TE GANARON, Y TE HICIERON IR TRAS ÉL PORQUE ERA SIMILAR! -acusó Robin ahora, haciendo una deducción bastante...perturbadora por no decir otra cosa-

-¿SUS INSTINTOS DE ABEJA? -preguntó a los gritos Starfire, ya que era la única forma de ser escuchado en ese griterío-

-¿ENGAÑABAS A CYBORG? -le gritó ahora Raven, que aparentemente no se había podido quedar fuera del asunto-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! -se defendió Abeja, ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando?-

-¿Y ENTOCES PORQUÉ DIJISTE QUE AMABAS A SEDITA? -le preguntó Chico Bestia, haciendo el acto de meter la pata, como siempre-

-¿SEDITA? -preguntaron/gritaron las tres chicas confundidas, sorprendidas y, poco a poco, enojadas, cuando partes del rompecabezas empezaban a aparecer-

-... -los dos se habían quedado mudos, ¿es que acaso las demás no sabían nada y recién acababan de mandarse al frente ellos solos? Ninguno notó a Cyborg sentádose contra la pared y mirándolos confundidos-

-¿qué pasó?

**jeje qe qilombo qe se armo ahi...cmo sere ak qe se me ocurren esas cosas, no? xD bue..**

**enseriio perdoooooonenmeee qe no subii antes... malditos virus d computadora ¬¬ cmo sea, si les gusto dejen review! i si no les gusto, tambien! **

**apreten el boton, apreten el boton! **

**bue...chau! =D**


	9. sediita ha moriido?

**i bue...aqii estoii dsde.. no se dsde cuando xD**

**GRACIA X LS REVIIEWSSS! :3**

**cmo sea, ya el siguiiente capii maso ya se trmiina toodo u.u buaaaaaaa (yo lloro uds no se xD)**

**bue.. AQI ESTA!**

-¿qué pasó? -Eso fue lo único que Cyborg pudo preguntar, aunque nadie le contestaba al momento.- hoooolaaaa, ¿Alguien que me diga qué pasa?

-¿Sedita? -preguntó Starfire, usando _ese_ tono "relajado" que todos sabemos significa que estamos tratando de procesar lo que acabamos de saber, para después empezar a gritar como la loca de mi vecina cuando su hijo le pateó la fuente que ella misma le tiró cuando estaban peleando (?)- ¿Acaso acaban de decirme que ustedes _utilizaron_ a Sedita para algo que yo específicamente les dije que **no** deberían hacer?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Cyborg, que todavía seguía sin recordar mucho de lo que había pasado- _Todo lo que recuerdo es... ¿Una cortina rosa con patitos? _

-¡Pero por supuesto que no, Star! -exclamó "horrorizado" la mente maestra del plan, mientras miraba a su compañero en busca de apoyo, que todavía parecía no poder reaccionar-

-¡Por favor, cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante barbaridad! -exclamó, ante la mirada enojada de Star. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea usar la expresión "Barbaridad" pero lo hecho, hecho está.- ¡Yo nunca, jamás desobedecería tus órdenes de no tocar a tu pequeña y adorable mascota!

-bueno, tampoco exageremos -murmuró Chico bestia, viendo que nadie les estaba creyendo nada-

-hoooolaaaa, ¿alguien sabe qué me pasó? -claro que a Cyborg nadie le hacía caso ni iba a contestarle- _un momento...¿Por qué estamos todos en el baño?_

-claro, porque todos sabemos que Robin ama a Sedita, debe ser por eso que la otra vez lo quería apuñalar con una cuchara -comentó Raven, expresando los pensamientos de _todos_ en ese lugar. Bueno, quizás casi todos, porque Star no entendía el odio "supremo" de él hacia la larva, que quizás era correspondido, nadie podría estar seguro.-

-¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó? -le preguntó Abeja a su novio, que todavía estaba sentado en el piso con cara de borracho, distrayendo la atención de todos para mirar al robot-

-bueno...en realidad no recuerdo mucho... había unos patitos, después un champú, y repentinamente un electrodoméstico con cola de castor apareció... en realidad no me acuerdo de mucho -explicó él, agradecido de que _por fin_ alguien se preocupaba por él-

-¡Oh, no! ¡Cyborg se ha vuelto loco! -exclamó Starfire- ¡Debemos darle el remedio de mi planeta natal antes de que los glorptenkos afecten su cerebro permanentemente!

-¿los qué? -preguntó Chico bestia antes de que Robin le mandara un buen codazo en las costillas, dejándolo callado...por la falta de aire-

-¡Exacto Star, tienen que darle ese remedio antes de que los glarflekos lo afecten permanentemente, llevate a Raven y Abeja, nosotros vamos a mantenerlo seguro! -exclamó él, viendo la perfecta oportunidad de que ellas se fueran para poder "encargarse" del asunto-

-es cierto, vamos, deberán ayudarme, ya que este remedio es muy, muy difícil de preparar. -Les dijo ella a las otras dos, que nada más la miraron como diciendo "¿Qué?"- mientras tanto ustedes dos deben asegurarse de que los glorptenkos no se multipliquen haciendo la tradicional danza para alejarlos. -les explicó-

-por supuesto, evitamos que los glorflinkes no...

¡PLAF!

Así es, Robin fue cortado a media oración por una cachetada, que más que dejarle la cara roja lo mandó volando contra la cortina del baño-

-¿pero qué...? -Empezó a preguntar el líder medio muerto mientras los demás miraban a la extraterrestre aterrorizados-

-¡Robin, no es apropiado utilizar ese lenguaje conmigo, un acto así sería castigado peleando contra cien trulpingrenkes con las manos atadas! -exclamó Starfire, antes de llevarse a sus dos amigas indignadamente a preparar el antídoto y los otros dos se acercaban a chequear la condición de su líder-

-¡Dios, Robin! ¿Qué le dijiste para que se enojara tanto? -le preguntó Chico bestia mientras Cyborg se decidía a hacer algo útil y lo levantaba del piso-

-no sé...ay... -se quejó acariciándose la cabeza- creo que algo se movió a donde no debe estar con esa cachetada..

-como sea, mientras estás consciente vamos a hablar de otro tema, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -le preguntó Cyborg quien acababa de recordar casi todo...aunque todavía habían algunos momentos borrosos en su mente-

-bueno, tenemos dos opciones -empezó Chico bestia- la primera es tratar de encontrar a Sedita, si todavía está vivo podemos hacer que Raven lo sane o algo como eso, pero también seríamos castigados tamaraneanamente.

-¿Y la segunda? -preguntó Robin, esperando que le evitara pelear contra cien...¿Tulipanes? Bueno, como sea que se llamara eso-

-Nos vamos a Perú, nos cambiamos el nombre, teñimos nuestro pelo de marrón y ponemos un taller mecánico.

-bueno, eso suena bien...desde ahora soy...Sergio Cáceres. -anunció Cyborg mientras empezaba a irse a buscar sus cosas y Chico bestia lo seguía-

-¡Claro que no! -se quejó Robin deteniendo a sus dos compañeros-

-¡Ay, está bien! ¡Si no te gusta mi nombre, me voy a llamar...Pedro Rodríguez!

-¡asunto solucionado! Ahora, ¡A Perú! -dijo Chico bestia señalando hacia el Este y saliendo del baño-

-primero, para allá no está Perú, además, ¡No podemos hacer eso! -les dijo Robin nuevamente- ¿Qué pasa si Sedita está vivo en algún lado y nosotros acá, escapando a Perú como cobardes?

-sí, es verdad. -asintió Cyborg- ¡Mejor vámonos a Rusia, queda más lejos!

-¡NO! ¡Eso no es a lo que me refería! -les gritó Robin, otra vez-

-está bien, Robin puede elegir el país. -Chico bestia sentenció mirando a Robin, como esperando a que se decidiera por algún país- Pero que no sea China o Rumania, ya no me permiten ahí.

-bueno... ¿Qué tal Uruguay? -sugirió el líder- ¡No, esperen! ¡Tenemos que quedarnos y buscar a Sedita! -se contradijo cuando notó lo que había sugerido-

-Robin, ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que nosotros deberíamos enfrentar nuestro castigo como hombres? -le preguntó Cyborg curiosamente, ¿Es que Robin estaba loco? Nadie quería saber qué era lo que Starfire tendría como castigo por asesinato...-

-Obviamente, debemos ser hombres y encontrar a Sedita, incluso si nos matan por haberlo matado. -dijo solemnemente-

-guau, no sabía que podrías ser tan valiente, más sabiendo que Star sería capaz, incluso, de afeitarte la cabeza. -admitió Chico bestia mientras Cyborg asentía-

-bueno, estoy cumpliendo mi función como hombre. -explicó él, para después agregar- además, no tenemos plata para ir a Uruguay, y nos encontrarían de todos modos.

-eso es verdad, ¿pero qué hacemos ahora? Quiero decir, ¿Realmente saltó por la ventana? ¿Habrá sobrevivido? -cuestionó Cyborg mirando la ventana preocupado-

-ah, quedate tranquilo. -lo calmó Chico bestia- a mi ya me mandaron varias veces por la ventana. No le debe haber pasado nada.

-¡NADA! ¡Pero es que acaso no ves el daño que te causan esas caídas en la cabeza! -le reclamó Robin-

-Nada más hay que averiguar adónde cayó -explicó él ignorando a su líder, y con eso los tres salieron hacia la "habitación de las cámaras", que en realidad no tenía un nombre.

OOOOO

Mientras, las chicas estaban en la cocina. Starfire preparando la "cura" para Cyborg, y las otras dos mirándola cuidadosamente.-

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que le hicieron algo a su mascota? -le preguntó Abeja a Raven, viendo que la extraterrestre parecía estar tan felíz y calmada como siempre-

-No sé. Pero sí sé que ellos lo dan por muerto...o algo así -le contestó, también mirando a Starfire-

-¿Qué tal si no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó? ¿Cómo se lo decimos? -preguntó ella ahora preocupada, después de todo no quería que se volviera loca y les mandara los... ¿Trilupines? A atacarlas a ellas que no habían hecho nada-

-¡Claro que no vamos a decirle, o necesitas que unos trampolines te ataquen por matar a su mascota! -se quejó Raven- que los idiotas le digan, pero hay que saber si ya sabe.

-Bueno...¿podríamos probar comentándolo con ella? -le preguntó Abeja, aunque Raven solamente levantó los hombros. Las dos se acercaron a la chica que preparaba el "antídoto" para los...¿gluprinos? Sí, eso debía ser- Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Sedita... -comentó "discretamente"-

-no tengo idea...pero por el bien de ellos espero que no le hayan tocado un pelo -contestó Starfire, sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas-

-¿Acaso tiene pelos? -preguntó Raven examinando la mezcla que la pelirroja estaba preparando-

-bueno, cuando es verano él...

-está bien, no queremos todas las explicaciones...entonces, ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

-¿Acaso no ven lo que estoy haciendo? -les preguntó Starfire como si ellas dos fueran totales despistadas...porque lo eran.-

-¿No era un remedio para los...? -Empezó la frase Abeja, que no sabía si debería terminarla, ya que lo que sea que Robin le había dicho a Star había sido un insulto...o algo así, y no tenía ganas de ser estampada contra la pared-

-¡claro que no! -se rió Starfire como si fuera algo muy gracioso- todos saben que si los glorptenkos entran en tu cerebro ya no hay más salida si no se ha tratado tempranamente con jugo de la fruta jimpluya...

-Ah...claro...

-bueno, sí que se van a sorprender...me pregunto, dónde estarán ahora...

-seguramente eligiendo entre escapar a Perú y ser hombres...

Y eso, era justamente lo que hacían los tres chicos que miraban intensamente las cámaras de seguridad-

-¿No podrías haberles puesto un número o algo asi sabíamos cual es cual? -preguntó Chico bestia mirando a cada cámara, sin saber realmente a cuál tenía que ver de entre las más de 30 pantallas que habían en la habitación. Sin contar lo frustrante que era para él no poder alcanzar a ver las más altas-

-eso no serviría de nada, te olvidarías de los números de todos modos -comentó Cyborg sabiendo que el "verdecito" se estaba empezando a irritar-

-¡bueno, pedazo de chatarra, no creo que hayas...!

-¡Ahí está! -exclamó Robin, señalando una pantalla en donde se veía la ventana del baño de la cortina de patitos-

-Hay que retrocederla hasta esa hora -explicó Cyborg, haciendo justamente eso. Cuando logró encontrar la imagen en donde Sedita "caía irremediablemente al vacío", se llevó una gran sorpresa-

-Acaso está... ¿volando? -preguntó Chico bestia viendo la imagen en la que la larva hacía precisamente eso: salía volando por la ventana hacia la ciudad-

-¿Cómo hizo eso? -preguntó Robin, esperanzado con la posibilidad de no morir tan jóven y asombrado porque el condenado gusano ahora volaba-

-no sé, mejor veamos la cámara del baño...

-¡HAY UNA CÁMARA ADENTRO DEL BAÑO! -le gritaron al robot los otros dos, asqueados porque, bueno... ¡**HABÍA UNA CÁMARA EN EL BAÑO!** Creo que ustedes me entienden-

-bueno, no es mi culpa, Robin me obligó a instalarlas cuando estaba obsesionado con Slade. -Explicó él, ahora mirando a su líder junto con Chico Bestia- aunque nunca entendí por qué.

-ehh...como sea, ¿podemos ver la pantalla evitando ver cosas...que no debamos ver? -preguntó él, y así empezaron a mirar el video "sólo desde la parte en donde Cyborg entra al baño"-

-a ver...ahí va Cyborg entrando al baño equivocado... -empezó a narrar Chico bestia- sonríe como idiota...

-¿Mi sonrisa es igual que la tuya? -claro que no podía decir eso sin un comentario de Cyborg-

-_como decía..._ -siguió sin darle importancia- ahí mira la cortina...tiene cara de shock...abre la cortina... ¡y ahí va Sedita!

-¿¡Pero qué hace! -preguntó Robin mirando a la pantalla-

-creo que quiere traumarlo..Cyborg agarra la cortina, vuelan los champús, ¡Y sale volando a toda velocidad por la ventana!

-¿Entonces en dónde terminó? -se preguntó Cyborg en voz alta-

-no sé, podríamos nunca encontrarlo... -comentó Chico Bestia no-muy-esperanzado-

-¿Y si vemos la cámara que da hacia la ciudad? -sugirió Robin mirando a sus compañeros-

-¿Recién se te ocurre esto ahora? -lo cuestionó Chico bestia-

-Está bien, no hay necesidad de ser irritables ahora...

-¿Adónde fue entonces? -preguntó ahora Robin mirando al mitad robot empezando a creer que quizá podrían salir vivos de esa-

-Por lo que veo...al pleno centro de la ciudad...

-¿Ahí no está el intendente?

-¡claro! Esperen... ¿Quién es el intendente ahora? -preguntó Cyborg, produciendo un silencio entre los tres desinformados héroes-

-¿...Pancho Anglesio? -sugirió Chico Bestia para interrumpir el silencio-

-no sé quien será -admitió Robin viendo como ninguno de sus compañeros tenía ni la menor idea de quién era el responsable de su ciudad-

-¡Deberías saberlo! -le reclamó Cyborg a su líder-

-¿Por qué?

-hoolaaa, ¿acaso no eras el líder?

-ah...eso...bueno, no puedo estar pendiente de todo, quedé traumado con los intendentes desde la última vez. -explicó él y los otros dos temblaron recordando la última visita de un candidato a la torre- como sea, ¡busquemos a Sedita!

-¡Sí! -y con eso los tres salieron hacia la ciudad, sin saber lo que los esperaba cuando llegaran allí...-

**ii eso fue..asiqe sediita no murio nada? bue..ahra na mas esprn hasta qe vean...el regresoo d qe persona eh..REGRESA!**

**ejem...REVIEWISEN! :3**

**AIOSSHHH Xd**


End file.
